Virtualegend
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Got a sudden Yu-Gi-Oh Season 1: "Legendary Heroes" kick, so this one is based partly on that, partly on CTCometfan's "Elemental Knights' Destiny" and done in the style f my "Animated Legends Unite" Enjoy! ;-)
1. Prologue

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Hi everybody. So here's the scoop: Apparently I got caught up in Iowa again. Whatever business going on here still isn't over yet. In the meanwhile, there's internet service here, so hopefully I can get some more work done on my Fan-Fictions.**

**This one is based partly on the Yu-Gi-Oh Season 1: "Legendary Heroes" trilogy, and partly on the Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover: "The Elemental Knights' Destiny" by CTCometfan, but will be done in similar style of my own crossover: "Animated Legends Unite" (I hope)**

**In which case, I might have to read "Elemental Knights' Destiny" as I type this up, same as I'm reading "Adventures Through Time" by Vixin2, while at the same time, trying to type up my story "Chronological Escapades"**

**Well, here goes nothing... *Cracks knuckles***

**To CTCometfan: LOVE Elemental Knights' Destiny. Please PLEASE continue your Undeniably Excellent work on that for me.**

**Characters are as follows:**

**Heroes:**

**Aggie, Dirk, Maria, (G-Force) Jaden, Alexis, (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Hart, Astral, (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) Link, Saria, Aryll, (Legend of Zelda) Jimmy Lee, (Double Dragon) Serena (Pokemon XY)**

**My OC: (Original Character) Alysa 'Angel' Goldheart and her mother Queen Serenity. (Not from Sailor Moon)**

**Villains:**

**Queen Beryl, (Sailor Moon) Dark Mist, (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) Galactor, (G-Force) Big 5, Gozaburo Kaiba, Marik, Arkana, Lumis, Umbra, Dartz, (Yu-Gi-Oh) Sickle, Countdown, Icepick, Trigger happy, Shadow Khan, Shadow Master (Double Dragon)**

**My OCs: David and Katrina Stonewall**

**References: G-Force, Yu-Gi-Oh "Legendary Heroes", some Fast &amp; the Furious, (maybe) some Conan the Destroyer, (maybe) Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Ocarina of Time, Double Dragon, Sailor Moon, perhaps some Lego Ninjago.**

**Action, Adventure, perhaps some Danger &amp; Romance, and (Hopefully) LOTS of Humor abound!**

**' means Thoughts, " means Speech, Bold font means signs, Computer voice, Italics means Dreams, Flashbacks, memories, telepathy**

**Forget the disclaimer, as I own not a blasted thing except my OCs and the plot of this story. But you can forget about trying to sue me for the exact same reason though.**

_Prologue: Year 1991:_

_The lone figure sat at the table in the center of the chamber, scroll unrolled flat, and the shadows flickering across the walls in the torchlight._

_Suddenly, their eyes snapped open..._

_"Soon it shall begin," they said, gazing at the wall. It seemed that there was something on that particular wall that only this figure, and a very few select others could find there. "I must inform her Majesty Serenity of this."_

_The figure scribbled something in an ancient language onto the scroll in front of them._

_It seemed odd that this person would be the slightest disconcerted by the knowledge that their headquraters would be used by a gathering of the greatest, (and Youngest as far as they could tell,) Heroes who would ever come to be. It just didn't seem to pay off so well to be an Omniscent Seer sometimes. But time was not meant to waste dwelling upon the failures of the past, nor the posssible fatality of the future. Now, the Present, was meant for acting on the moment at hand, well... now._

_"I can only pray that these... children, can defeat the Villains before the creature awakens and the world falls into shadow..." The figure shuddered at the thought before speaking the word "Children" Then they stood up, grabbed the scroll, spoke an ancient chant, and stepped into the now open doorway that only they could see within the wall, white hooded cloak billowing slightly in their wake as they moved._

**Present: 2005:**

The ship, (**the exterior of** **which had a similar appearance to the Dimensional Iron Jet in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, the areas where Beast Warrior Puma and Esper Star Sparrow rested had; what looked like Legendary Dragon Tamaeus in place of Puma, and Dark Magician Knight in place of Esper Star Sparrow,**)was rather massive, even by the standards against which one of the figures, a teenaged orphan named Dirk Daring, compared it to the G-Force ship; the Pheonix. From his side, a green-haired girl named Agatha June, (**who prefered to just be called Aggie,**) and a blue-eyed blonde girl named Maria, stared in wonder at the size of the ship.

"Whoa!" Jaden, a boy wearing white bottoms and a red jacket over a black, (**perhaps sleeveless**) shirt, was stunned by the magnificence of the vessel before him. Alexis, a blue-eyed blonde friend and fellow schoolmate at Duel Academy, stared as well. Though her mouth was well shut, despite her wide open eyes.

**"Attention! Attention!" **called a female computer voice, **"Would the passengers please board the ship and report to the Council Chamber for briefing?"**

A girl in a black top, red skirt and pink hat stepped slowly up the ramp. A blue-haired boy in black shorts and sleeveless shirt stepped up behind her, a blue spirit following in his wake.

"I'm getting really nervous, Astral." the boy said, gazing up to the hatch to which the plank was leading them.

"I cannot blame you for your unease, Hart," said the spirit, Astral, as he floated beside the boy.

"And I thought the Dragon Dojo was cool." said a blond boy in a red uniform. Jimmy Lee had to give the person who built the ship their props. "Not too shabby."

A blond boy and green-haired girl, both in green tunics, and a blonde girl in a purple dress, stared at the ship in awe. Aryll, (**the boy's little sister,**) held the hands of her brother Link, and Saria the greenette, as they stepped slowly toward the large vehicle.

(Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: World Duel Carnival, Story 10 theme kicks up)

**"Welcome aboard the Moon Star Falcon," **the computer voice called as they all filed inside. **"If the passengers would please take their belongings to the rooms indicated upon the ID cards in the red bag on the table."**

With that, the youths went to the rooms indicated on the cards they pulled from the red packet on the table in the center of what appeared the room in the center of the ship:

**Dirk Daring &amp; Agatha June: Room 103**

**Maria and Serena: Room 104**

**Jimmy Lee: Room 105**

**Jaden Yuki &amp; Alexis Rhodes: Room 106**

**Link, Aryll &amp; Saria: Room 107**

**Hart Tenjo: Room 108**

**(The cockpit was Room 101, the Cargo Hold Room 102)**

Astral gazed at Hart's ID card, wondering about why he hadn't been given one of his own.

"Why am I not listed?" he asked.

"They probably can't see you?" Hart asked, though he felt, somehow certain he already knew the answer to his question.

After depositing their belongings in their respective quarters, the young heroes made their way to the central chamber again.

This time they had more time to observe the room:

It was a large room with what looked like a set of tables between seats beside the windows, a weapon rack on the back wall, and what Jimmy assumed was fold out beds between the tables and the weapon rack. In the center of the room was a large circular table with twelve chairs around it, and what appeared a holographic map being projected from the table itself.

"Millennium Falcon anyone?" Dirk asked as he stared at the circular table in the center. Aggie gently nudged him in the arm with her elbow, just about his own.

"No way!" Jaden protested. "This is the one train car from Mission Impossible 4: Ghost Protocol."

"Wrong!" said Link, in a "Buzzer" voice. "This is the Jedi Council Chamber from Star Wars episodes 1 through 3"

"Actually," said a voice from the shadows near the weapon rack, "I was intrigued by them all."

The heroes turned and saw a beautiful figure step out to meet them. She wore a white zip up tanktop, a white miniskirt, and white knee high boots. Maria gazed at her, assuming she, like Maria herself, must have been born to and raised by people of great wealth and a hard-working, Can-Do attitude.

"My name," said the girl, "is Alysa Goldheart. But my friends tend to call me Goldie."

"Pleasure to meet you Goldie. My name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," Alexis said, shaking her hand more gently after Jaden had released her.

"I'm Link. This is Saria, and my baby sister Aryll." Link said, pointing to Aryll and Saria with his thumb. Saria giggled, but Aryll just winked.

"I'm Dirk Daring." said Dirk, "This is Agatha June,"

"Just Aggie is fine," Aggie said quickly.

"And this is Maria." Dirk finished. Alysa shook each of their hands.

"Jimmy Lee's the name, the Double Dragon Martial Arts are my game," Jimmy said with a slight bow at the waist.

"I'm Serena. Nice to meet you," Serena said, shaking Alysa's hand, with a Pokeball in hers. "And this is Fennekin." She opened her hand, the ball popped open, and a cute little fox pokemon appeared at her feet, saying it's name.

"I'm Hart Tenjo," said Hart.

"And Astral?" Alysa asked. Hart and Astral were both stunned.

"How do you know of me?" Astral demanded, a slight scowl in his gold left eye.

"I can see the spirits of beings who know Duel Monsters," said Alysa, closing her eyes. Turning to Jaden she added, "Or the spirits Of Duel Monsters." At her words Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

"Say what?" Jaden asked, a huge happy grin appearing across his face. But Alysa gave him a look that seemed to say: 'You heard me right'

**"Attention! Attention! Receiving encoded message. Stand by for encrypted descrambler."**

A huge screen seemed to activate right in the wall behind the table in, what they all could assume from their positions, was the right side of the ship.

"Please take your seats at the table and listen well." said the woman who had appeared on the screen. She wore a snowy white gown, Royal gown from what Linki and Saria could make of it.

"Mommy. Great to see you again." Alysa said, bowing to the figure.

"That's your mother?" Aggie asked, her eyes full of a strange concern for her "Hostess"

"I am Queen Serenity Goldheart," said the woman, bowing. "It's such a great pleasure to meet all of you at last. My advisor told me this day would arrive, I just never thought it would be so soon."

"What advisor?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, she usually spends her time in her 'Underfoot Study' as she calls the room. As it's hidden beneath the floors on my castle's ground level. My daughter, Alysa, used to 'sneak' down there as a baby." Alysa resisted the desire to hang her head at those last words. "We had to have it barricaded with a spell so that only those fifteen and older, and with mastery of sorcery and swordsmanship, could enter there."

"Whoa. Talk about your curious crawler," Alexis said, gently placing her hand on Alysa's arm.

"I have gathered you all here because, I need your help."

**So there's chapter 1 complete.**

**Please forgive my mention of stuff like Star Wars, Mission Impossible, etc. I don't own any of those either. Here's hoping I get lots of fun reviews, lots of ideas that I can use to move this story forward, and lots of followers.**

**As unlikely as this seems, I think I've begun making a story that I might love better than Animated Legends Unite. Well, here goes nothing I guess...**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	2. Stage 1: The Heroes' Legend

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I think I finally got an idea for this one. Here's hoping I can make this chapter, (and ALL chapters after this,) at least a thousand words long.**

**To CTCometfan: Please Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow this story if you ever get the time. This one is basically for you, as your story "The Elemental Knights' Destiny" inspired me to do this one of my own. Expect a PM from me here pretty quick.**

**To Any/ALL fans of the Anime: G-Force: Guardians of Space, I think I might be able to get Computor, (Com-pew-tor) into the act too. Wait and see.**

**Italics means Dreams, Flashbacks/Memories, Telepathy, Writing, and the Legend of our young Heroes.**

**So I might've made a few plot mistakes in Small Smasher, Big Battles, (look for SSB to find that,) like Misaki's Birthday and stuff, and in the most recent chapter of "Test of Creativity", but I'm hoping I don't make such a mistake with this one, Chronological Escapades, or Animated Legends Unite. So here's hoping I can rewrite the latest chapter of "Test of Creativity" so it reads as Joey's chapter. Any ideas for a chapter where Kaiba and Dartz each do a fic where they defeat Yami will be ever so appreciated.**

**So I forgot to put it in Bold font when I mentioned the music last chapter, I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

**There was also a sort of CSI reference in Chapter one, with the rooms being numbered: 101, 102, etc. I was hoping to make my Readers Happy with that.**

**I also forgot to mention Alysa's quarters. Maybe I could have her sleep in Maria and Serena's room in 104.**

**I actually thought up the "Nicknames" (The names by which our Heroes are referred to in the Legend,) in a matter of all-too-quick minutes. Unexpected flood of ideas suddenly hit, TOTALLY destroyed the barrier!**

**For whoever is wondering what Alysa and Serenity look like:**

**Alysa is basically the 2006 Holly Hobbie dressed in Lola Bunny's Space Jam Toon Squad Uniform, but the team logo and number are removed from the tanktop and it's a zip up tanktop. And a Miniskirt instead of the short shorts. Serenity is basically Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon, but with the hair style and color of Mai Valentine from the Original Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**So here's the first chapter explaining the Legend. Enjoy. ;-)**

**Stage 1: The Heroes' Legend**

**(Zexal World Duel Carnival Nintendo 3ds game, Story 10 theme is still playing from last chapter)**

They all took their seats at the table; Alysa in the seat on the far side of the com screen so she could face her mother, Link on her left, Aryll on his left, and Saria on her left. Maria was on Alysa's right, Dirk sat to her right, and Aggie sat on his right. Hart sat on Aggie's right, Serena at his right, and Jimmy to her right. Finally, Jaden and Alexis took the seats closest to the screen. Astral 'stood' at the 'left' of the table, near the cockpit of the ship, arms crossed.

Of course, these seats could swivel about so they could turn and face whatever direction they needed to be facing so he/she could face the screen and listen.

"Now you're seated comfortably," Serenity said, "we can begin."

"What's this all about?" Jimmy asked.

"There is a Legend of sorts. A Legend which, I have been lead by my advisor to believe, has something to do with all of you."

"What's the Legend?" Serena asked, gently dresting her elbow on the edge of the table.

"The Legend," Serenity stated, "goes like this:

_Within the Virtuality, a monster is soon to rise._

_Upon trying to control the creature, the Evil Council will be destroyed._

_The Black-Hearted Westerners will be defeated by their own Hatred._

_The Monster will escape the confines of Virtuality and come to life._

_The Shadow Dragon will pass on his skills on to all the other Young Heroes._

_When the Red Fire Hero and the Blue Ice Skater join forces with the Fortune Teller,_

_they will help the Forgetful Spirit to regain the piece of his mind containing his Past._

_The Swordsman, the Sage, and the Sailor, will open the Gates of Time._

_The Trillionairess and the Gold-Hearted Ninja will become Twin Warriors._

_The Campfire Fox and the Windy Wings will heal the Heroes' injuries as they can finish their task._

"That is the Legend." Serenity finished.

"That's quite a lot to swallow," said Hart. Aryll nodded her head as she gazed at Serenity, who merely smiled at the young group.

"Say there," Alexis piped up. "Who's flying this thing?"

**"Autopilot," **said the Falcon's computer.

"Well that answers that," Link said, chuckling. The rest of the group began giggling at Link's joke.

"Well, the trip is a long one," Serenity said smiling. "At least fifteen hours. Get plenty of food, fluids, and rest. And you shall arrive at your destination in a matter of hours."

Saria sighed, wiping her brow, as she realized that meant no one had to worry about piloting the ship. Together, the young Heroes departed to their separated quarters.

**In Room 104, with Alysa, Maria and Serena:**

Alysa lay in her bed, her Diary in her hands:

_Dear Diary,_

_The Heroes have been gathered and the Legend has been revealed. I just hope that the ones who hold their grudge against my family, the 'Blacck-Hearted Westerners', aren't on the 'Evil Council'_

_With my fifteenth birthday around the corner, I hope there's a party; with soda, pizza, popcorn chicken, and maybe a few movies. But who really knows, with the location of the base and all._

_Love,_

_Alysa Goldheart_

Alysa gently closed and locked her Diary, leaned over, opened the drawer, and gently set her Diary into it before closing it. Then she laid down on her back, and stared up to the ceiling.

"Are you really a princess?" Serena asked from her bed.

"I don't know about that," Maria answered, "but I am financially well off."

"Queens and princesses can be rich too," Alysa said, a slight smile making its way onto her face. Then she turned to Serena and added: "Well, my mother is called Queen for a reason, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Good Point." Serena said.

**With Hart aaand Astral:**

"I am concerned about this, 'Council of Evil' the Queen mentioned," Astral said. Hart lay tucked in his blankets, on his back.

"Could we really be the Heroes in the Legend?" Hart asked, fiddling his fingers behind his head.

"Am I the Forgetful Spirit?" Astral asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Hart said, yawning. "But I'm tired. Sleep well Astral."

"Pleasant dreams Hart." Astral returned as the boy gently closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down slightly.

**Here's hoping that you readers enjoyed that chapter, and that it was longer than a thousand words.**

**To gamergirl101: Since you Favorited this story, I hope You especially enjoyed the Legend I created for all the young Heroes. PM me ideas where to take the story next, please? Thank you so much.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	3. Stage 2: Dreams of Danger

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**So the Good News is: With the chapter I just wrote, I can take my one poll down. The Bad News is: I might need to make another poll asking where to take the story from here.**

**To CTCometfan: I sent you a PM, two I think in fact, asking you to read this one. Please read and review this one as soon as you can. I'd appreciate it so much. I LOVE your "Elemental Knights' Destiny" SOOOO much!**

**Sadly, I might have to rewrite this chapter, and the last chapter, or perhaps mention a few things in later chapters, and lengthen my Legend. I certainly hope not though.**

**I said there would be Sailor Moon references here, but the Serena I'm using is the girl from Pokemon XY. Virtualollipops to whoever can spot my little 'Joke', 'Pun', whatever you feel comfortable calling it.**

**Need ideas for: A name the Game Monster goes by, a Physical Form it takes in the game, a Physical Form it takes in the Real World, and an Ambition the monster has as far as taking over the world or whatever.**

**In the meanwhile, here's a chapter of the Heroes' dreams during, and them settling into their destination after their long journey.**

**Stage 2: Spirits Awaken Part 1: Dreams of Danger**

The Moon Star Falcon soared through the stars, its passengers sleeping soundly in their quarters.

**Room 103:**

Dirk and Aggie each lay in a bed on either side of the room, facing each other.

**Dirk's Dream:**

_He was standing at an altar, dressed in a purple tuxedo. He watched anxiously as a girl in a beautiful white dress walked down the isle toward him._

_"Easy Dirk. Get a hold of yourself."_

_The girl stepped up to his side, and pulled back her veil, revealing her face. It was Aggie!_

_"Dearly beloved," said Dr Brighthead, "we are gathered here to join these two in Holy Matrimony."_

_The crowd hushed in anticipation as the good Doctor got to the Vows. But Dirk was getting shaky every passing second._

_"Do you, Dirk Daring, take Agatha June," asked Dr Brighthead, "to be your Lawfully wedded bride?" Dirk's face went pale._

_'What's the matter with you? You're not scared of anything!' Dirk thought to himself._

_"Say it Dirk!" shouted Peewee, his best man and the youngest member of the G-Force Team._

**End of Dream**

Dirk lunged forward, gasping. He shook in bed, his shoulders heaving as he panted. He gazed in Aggie's direction, worriedly.

**Aggie's Dream:**

_She was laying in a Hospital Bed, being wheeled into the Delivery Room. Dirk was trying to catch up to her, but the security personel were restraining him._

_"Dirk, it hurts!" she screamed. She then threw her head back as she felt pain hit._

_She happened to overhear Dirk saying: "I need to be there with her," before the doors swung shut._

**End of Dream**

Aggie woke up, sobbing slightly. Dirk got up and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You alright?" Dirk asked, gently laying his hand on her shoulder. Aggie slid over and tried to pull the blankets up, but was having trouble moving them due to the fact that Dirk was sitting right on top of them. Dirk chuckled, stood up so she could lift them, and then climbed in beside her.

"Tell me your dream," he said softly. Then Aggie began to tell Dirk her dream.

**Room 104:**

Serena, Alysa, and Maria were each laying on their backs.

**Maria's Dream:**

_She was in the Amusement Park, the abandoned one where she and Peewee encountered the Super Bug piloted by Galactor's troops. But what was different, and made it JUST a dream, was that she was holding a crying baby in her arms._

_"Capture them!" snarled Galactor's voice over the loud speakers. The giant machine made to trample her..._

**End of Dream**

Maria sat up in bed, and gasped. She laid back down, rolled over onto my stomach, and cried into her pillow.

**Serena's Dream:**

_She was in the Snowbelle City Gym, facing Jessie and James from Team Rocket._

_"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie._

_"And make it Double," said James._

_To Team Rocket, Serena yelled: "Cut the chatter already and give those children their toys back!" Then, to her Fennekin she said: "Use Flamethrower!" At her Trainer' orders, the Fox Pokemon fired off a powerful flame._

_"Try again!" Jessie cried, Then, she pressed a button, and a hook hoisted up a wooden crate. After hearing Meowth cackling, Serena gasped, realizing that the wooden crate contained the stolen toys from all the innocent children._

**End of Dream**

She lunged forward, gasping.

"Oh no, please say it was all just a dream," Serena huffed, shoulders heaving.

**Alysa's Dream:**

_She was holding a baby in her arms, laying in a bathtub. She was gently scrubbing the baby's chest._

_"How's my little baby? Is she warm enough?" The baby giggled at her words, at which she herself smiled. She was proud to be this child's Caregiver._

_Suddenly, she heard the sound of banging on her apartment door. The baby started to coo nervously._

_"How could they find me? I never told them where I was going."_

_Hearing the sound of a door being broken down, she jumped out of the tub, bundled the baby in a towel, wrapped a robe around her body, and made to climb through the window._

**End of Dream**

She lunged forward in bed, huffing heavily.

"No, don't take her." she breathed.

"You were just having a bad dream," said Maria. Alysa sighed and laid back down.

**Room 108:**

Hart was tossing his head about.

**Hart's Dream:**

_He was home, with Kite and his father, Dr Faker. But he was on all fours, crawling on his stomach._

_"Come on little Hart," Dr Faker encouraged, "you can do it. Crawl to us."_

**End of Dream**

Hart opened his eyes, stared for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Astral asked. Hart shrugged his shoulders, eyes still closed.

"It was just a dream, that's all. I appreciate your concern though. Thanks Astral." Hart replied.

"Sleep well Hart. I'll be standing watch," said Astral, staring out the window. Then, under his breath, he added: "I must figure out my part in the Prophecy."

**Room 105:**

Jimmy was laying in bed. **(Or rather 'on' it, as he was laying on top of the blankets)**

**Jimmy's Dream:**

_He was in the Dragon Dojo, teaching Maria and Alysa the Code of the Double Dragon._

_"The Code of the Dragon says: 'Talk First, Kick Later'" he said._

_At his signal, they began Stop-Fighting._

_"Go," said Alysa. Then Maria went to gently punch her. But Alysa blocked her fist, and countered with a light kick to the back of her knee._

Jimmy continued to dream of this as he slept on.

**Room 107:**

Link lay in bed, on his back, Saria lay with her arms in front of her face, hands clasped, and Aryll lay on her stomach, head facing to the side.

**Link's Dream:**

_He was laying in his childhood home in Kokiri Forest, asleep. Zelda was calling out to him:_

_"Find the Seven Sages. Find the Seven Sages." Young Zelda's voice repeated._

**End of Dream**

Link gripped his sword tightly.

**Aryll's Dream:**

_Maria was standing in a Hall of Mirrors, a figure in a dark cloak waiting nearby. The cloaked figure pulled back his hood. _**[1]**

_He had scarlet red eyes, long flowing white hair, and was wearing shiny spiky armor over his shoulders._

_"Gaze into the face of Nightmare," he said, holding up his right arm. A heavy red shield was strapped to his arm, a golden head with bright glowing eyes staring at her._

_She made to run, but was suddenly surrounded by smoke. _**[2]**

**End of Dream**

Aryll woke with a slight hiccup.

**Saria's dream:**

_She was sitting inside her house in Kokiri Forest, a little boy leaning against her chest as she read from a book._

_"And then, the wolf said: 'I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down'" The boy gasped as she read the next part. "But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't blow it down. He eventually blew himself out and collapsed."_

_Little Link sighed in relief, and fell asleep after that. Saria cuddled him gently._

Saria slept on quietly.

**Room 106:**

Alexis was gripping her pillow as she slept.

**Alexis' Dream:**

_She was standing in a Roman Coliseum, the thousands of fans cheering her opponent on. _**[3]**

_"Go, Dark Mist! Go, Dark Mist!" they repeated._

_"Unto me, Emissary of Darkness!" he shouted. "Number 96: Dark Mist!" _**[4]**

_"You're summoning yourself?" Alexis asked uncertainly, eyes wide. The figure that appeared before her had the shape of a black bull, with a mouth in his stomach, and flames on his chest for eyes._

**End of Dream**

Alexis lunged forward and gripped her blankets tightly, huffing heavily.

"What was that?" she asked, uncertain of the dream she'd just woken up from. She glanced over to see Jaden, sleeping soundly, but snoring slightly. With a sigh, she laid back and tried to fall back to sleep.

**To be Continued**

**End Notes: So I might not have made all of their dreams dangerous, but I figure: If they're going on a 15 Hour trip, they might as well get their sleep.**

**[1] The monster in Conan the Detroyer pulling off its hood, revealing an ape's face.**

**[2] The Terror Disk being fired, and the smoke just before she sees the illusion of her deepest fear.**

**[3] Kaiba made holographic tech that projected such a thing in "Clash in the Coliseum Patrs 1-6"**

**[4] Dark Mist says this whenever he summons the Number Card of himself in the Nintendo 3ds game: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: World Duel Carnival**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please PM me ideas, and whether or not I should try rewriting the previous chapter and lengthen the Legend somewhat.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	4. Stage 3: One Giant leap for video gamers

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So basically I'm hoping my work on this one, 'Test of Creativity', and 'Small Smasher, Big Battles' will compensate for my lack of ideas with: 'Animated Legends Unite', 'Wacky Races 2014', and 'Dragonette'**

**Really wish I: Had a better data plan, lived in a place with faster service so data wouldn't get used up so fast, had a better way to type my stories so I don't spell the words wrong, (Or make mistakes with the Plot,) and was just better at this stuff than I am right now. Please forgive me for ANY and ALL mistakes I might make with the plot or spelling.**

**I've said it before, and I will gladly say it again: I've read Fan-Fictions that didn't even have a Disclaimer at the top, a synopsis of the General Plot of the story, or even punctuation between the words and at the end of each of the sentences. So even though I might make mistakes with spelling, I certainly can do way better than those J.K. Rowling wanna-be's.**

**So I've got all nine seasons of Seinfeld on DVD right? And yet I can't figure out: 1) What to have happen to Jerry and Elaine after the group returns home after their year in prison in Paris. 2) What to do with George and Kramer. But I think I've got ideas for Jerry and Elaine to realize they Love each other, get married, and maybe even have a baby together.**

**Got a few ideas for a Crossover of: Seinfeld and Yu-Gi-Oh that basically: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters do all the Seinfeld stuff from a sort of "Combination" of my favorite episodes, like: "The Good Sameritan", "The Label Maker", "The Switch", and maybe even "The Bizzaro Jerry"**

**Whoever has ideas how I can get it started, or wants a list of which Yu-Gi-Oh character "Switches Places With" which Seinfeld character, don't hesitate to send me your question in a Personal Message.**

**To Gamergirl101: Thanks for the bathtime idea for "Small Smasher, Big Battles" I really think that would be a very cute chapter to read.**

**I can't decide though:**

**Have her start at five years old, or do like I figured out in my original plan, and have her compete at age nine?**

**I'm eager to see whatever Fan-Fiction ideas you get for your story with your Mii Gunner, Angela, and the "Love Triangle" between her, Shulk, and Marth. I wonder if you perhaps have some ideas for a "Love Triangle" for my story. Who would you think my Mii Swordfighter, Misaki, be interested in, and who would be interested in her? I think one of them would be Toon Link, but I'm not sure who the other male would be.**

**To my Readers/Followers, including but not limited to: Toadstool89, and Gamergirl101, please check over my new Poll I created for this story. Since I figured out my own Prophecy, (As suddenly as it came to me,) I need ideas for: The forms the Demon takes, (First and second form it takes Inside the game, and the first and second forms it takes in "Reality",) the name it goes by, what its voice sounds like, assuming it can speak like a human at all, and what it plans to do to the world once it escapes the virtual adventure game it's been trapped inside for so long. All ideas I receive here will be accepted, unless I send you a response saying how little I think it will work for my Fan-Fiction.**

**So I said last chapter that our young Heroes would settle in after their long journey, and I didn't do that. I'm sorry, but I tend to write these as I think them up so I don't lose them in the back of my mind. But I promise, this chapter Will have them settle into their lair. We might even get to see some of their training, but who really knows.**

**Does anyone on here know how fast a ship must be going in order to reach the Moon from the Earth within a Time Limit of fifteen hours? Because that's how fast the ship's been going since it took off in chapter one.**

**For all those who are wondering: Link is the Young Link from Wind Waker, even though I made him the Young Ocarina of Time Link in my "Animated Legends Unite" story. And he has the sword of the Link in Spirit Tracks. For all those here in the Fan-Fiction community besides myself, look up the "Link (Spirit Tracks)" Trophy image in Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3ds.**

**I really wish I had thought to record in my DVR: The Trilogy of the 4-Way Free-For-All Duel in Original Yu-Gi-Oh, and the 4 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal episodes: "The Search for Shadows", "Shadows of Deception", "Sinister Shadows", and "Shadows End" The episode: "The Search for Shadows" was what inspired me to do, (and why I wish I'd remembered to plan ahead and record it so if I needed to I could watch it again,) the scene where the Young Heroes gather together, and they plan the big Takeoff.**

**Stage 3: One Small Step for Heroes, One Giant Leap for Video Gamers**

The Heroes had been asleep for about twelve hours when they had begun seeing their dreams. So now the ship only had about another three hours left of its journey before reaching their destination.

In the Central Chamber, Aggie, Alexis, Alysa, Aryll, Maria, and Saria, were munching on a breakfast of sausages, scrambled eggs, toast with butter and marmalade, and potato wedges. Some, like Maria, ordered juice to drink, while others, like Alysa, decide on a Health Shake with Coconut milk.

At the back of the room, Serena was busying herself making Croissants for everyone, with help from Link, and a somewhat energetic Fennekin.

Hart, Dirk, and Jimmy were watching the "Legendary Heroes" Trilogy of Original Yu-Gi-Oh on Netflix.

Astral was in the cockpit, sitting in the Pilot seat, but not fiddling with the controls. He was still pondering over the Legend, exactly what part he and Hart had to play in it, and who was the enemy they had to face.

And Jaden?

Well, anyone who knew the GX series of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise would know without a doubt where he was. Alexis, of course, wasn't too hip on the fact that he was still in their, **(Her and Jaden's) **room sleeping, when here was breakfast, ready and waiting for him on the table.

"I call we should watch the series, Double Dragon, about me and my twin brother Billy next," Jimmy said with an enthusaiastic grin in place.

"What's that all about?" Hart asked, genuinely intrested. At the boy's words, Jimmy reached out and gently patted Hart on the shoulder.

"You'll see little guy," Jimmy said, in a gentle voice.

Oddly enough, it was at that moment that: Jaden decided to make his presence known, and Serena had finally finished making the first batch of Croissants, and was bringing the pan over to the table.

"Mmm. Smells good," said Jaden, as he took a seat on the sofa beside Hart. "What's up little guy?" he asked, smiling at the bluenet beside him.

"You guys haven't even seen what Aggie and I, along with our friends: Ace, Peeweee, and Hooty, had to fight against," Dirk said, cutting through the friendly atmosphere between Hart and Jaden. Of course the two boys frowned at that.

"Enough chatter," said Alysa from the table. "You all should get the chance to watch what you wish, and share in each other's escapades, when we reach the base." Then she added: "Peronally, I always was a fan of all your adventures, and am somewhat disappointed no one has yet done anything to bring them all together."

For a while, all the Heroes sat together, and watched episodes of teh cartoons mentioned, and munched on Serena's delicious buttery croissants.

Then, it was time.

**"Attention! Attention! Approaching destination."**

The young Heroes took the time to gaze out the windows nearest them, and gasped at the sight they beheld:

They were preparing to land within a great dome-shaped glass structure on the Earth's Moon.

"No way!" Hart whispered, too shocked to speak loud enough for the others to hear.

"What in the Dragon?" Jimmy asked.

There, within the center of the City-like area, stood a great castle-like structure. It had a set up similar to the Double Dragon Dojo in the center, and what looked like statues of the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon; One on top of the roof at the ends of the "Halls" on either side, and one each on the roof at the points where the "L" was made at the sides.

**"Prepraing to land." **said the Moon Star Falcon's computer. Alysa quickly made her way toward the cockpit and reset the ship to Manual Control. She then pulled down the lever to lower the landing gear, and tried to bring the ship slowly down. The "Runway" in front of the building opened up as the Falcon mde its way inside. **[1]**

There was a thud, as the ship hit the ground, inside the dome, and shook the passengers a little.

"Sorry," Alysa said, gazing over her shoulder at her passengers.

"You call that a landing?" Jimmy asked, a little rattled. **[2]**

The Heroes were making their way through a long hallway decorated with crystal statues resting on top of stands on either side of the hallway. The place was lit by what looked like those white, battery-powered candles with the lightbulbs shaped to look like the flames on top. But they were, of course, the size of torches, bulbs and all.

**(Streets of Rage, Sega Genesis, Title theme softly kicks up)**

Jimmy gripped his sword as they made their way toward what he assumed was the center of the building. What seemed odd to him, though, was the part where: It seemed like he was the only person among the group, aside from Alysa, who had the slightest idea where he was supposed to be going.

"Here we are," Alysa said as they stopped outside a door. The door was red with a blue symbol on it. The mark was supposed to be like some sort of bird, what with there being: An upside-down Triangle, at the bottom of a rectangle, with what looked like pizza slices on the sides, angled to look like the creature's wings. Then there was the head. It was a semi-circle, with a triangle sticking out the left side, and a rhombus near the top for the eye.

Alysa placed her hand on the wall just beside the door for a moment, and a white control pad slid out of the wall.

**"Enter Password."** said the same female computer voice as the one in the Moon Star Falcon.

"Talk about sophisticated," Jaden whispered in Alexis' ear, the back of his hand on the other side of his mouth. Alexis nodded.

**"Password accepted. Heroes confirmed," **said the computer voice as the panel slid back into the wall, and a set of heavy steel doors slid open.

"Quiet. Follow me," Alysa whispered, gesturing with her hand. The Heroes followed her inside, and found themselves in a dark, sparse chamber.

Upon the doors closing behind them, Alysa clicked a switch on the wall, turning on the lights in the room.

**(About here the drums would kick in for the Streets of Rage Title theme, but instead, the Streets of Rage, Round 4 theme kicks up)**

The Heroes gasped at what they saw before them. They were standing inside what looked like a red-carpeted Dojo, but with a rather comfy looking armchair at the far side.

"Ah, my darling. You've brought your friends," said a woman's voice from the far side of the room. The same voice they'd heard while communicating with Queen Serenity Goldheart over the Moon Star Falcon's Com System.

"You're Queen Serenity Goldheart?" Hart asked, raising his voice slightly as he was unsure if she could hear him.

"Alysa. Where are your manners child? Bring them over so I can see them." At her mother's words, Alysa lead the Heroes over too the Queen's Throne on the far side. They gasped at seeing her in person.

"Welcome Little Ones," said Serenity. "I am Queen Serenity Goldheart, and this is my home; Castle Creatia, in the Imagi-Nation."

"What language is that?" Jaden aske, smirking. Alexis shushed him and said: "Pay attention."

"You mentioned a Legend and a Video game, right?" Dirk asked. Serenity nodded slowly.

_"Within the Virtuality, a monster is soon to rise. Upon trying to control the creature, the Evil Council will be destroyed. The Black-Hearted Westerners will be defeated by their own Hatred. The Monster will escape the confines of Virtuality and come to life."_

It was here that the young Heroes began to recite the different names mentioned to them over the Com:

_"The Shadow Dragon will pass his skills onto all the others," _Jimmy said.

_"When the Red Fire Hero..."_ Jaden started.

_"...and the Blue Ice Skater..." _Alexis said.

_"Join forces with the Fortune Teller," _Hart mused, scratching his chin.

_"...the Forgetful Spirit will regain the piece of his mind containing his Past." _Astral finished.

**Link: **_"The Swordsman,"_

**Saria: **_"The Sage,"_

**Aryll: **_"and the Sailor,"_

**All three: **_"will open the Gates of Time."_

Alysa and Maria said the next part in unison, gazing at Jimmy: _"The Trillionairess and the Gold-Hearted Ninja, will become Twin Warriors,"_

_"The Campfire Fox..."_ Serena started, gazing at Dirk and Aggie.

_"...and the Windy Wings will heal the Heroes so they can finish their journey." _Dirk finished.

Serenity applauded softly, smiling a warm, gentle smile.

"You all have remembered your parts in the Legend. Very good."

**To be Continued**

**End Notes: Alright, so maybe I didn't get to where they start their training. Hey, I got to the part where they realize who the Nicknames meant, and their parts in the Legend. That counts for something right?**

**Please Read, Favorite, and suggest ideas for the stories I mentioned at the start of this chapter.**

**[1] The part in the X-Men cartoon episode: "Might of the Sentinels", (I forget if it's Part 1 or Part 2,) where the jet lands at the Mansion, after their mission to the Mutant Control Agency.**

**[2] The part of the first X-Men movie where they land the jet on Liberty Island.**

**Cyclops: "Sorry."**

**Wolverine: "You call that a landing?"**

**Please check my latest poll, and leave me lots of ideas for the next stage in this story.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	5. Stage 4: The Villains' Lair

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**So here's a chapter to:**

**1) Introduce the Villains**

**2) Give me some breathing room to work on a chapter where the Heroes start their training before they go to enter the game.**

**To Toadstool89: Please try to give this one a read if you can get the time, and send me a PM if you get ideas what the monster looks like, if it speaks, and what it intends to do once it escapes the game. Again, sorry for not Adding any of your stories to my ReadUp App or Following any of them yet.**

**To Gamergirl101: Hope you read, and enjoyed, chapter ten of "Small Smasher, Big Battles" Keep the ideas coming. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Please forgive any mistakes I make with spelling, and this 'Stage', the Villains' descriptions.**

**Also, if anyone wonders about the way certain sentences come out, all I can say is: Go on YouTube and look up any episode of Seasoon two of Double Dragon that has the Shadow Khan in it. Listen to how he speaks, and you'll understand who's saying the sentences with what you'd say were too many camas.**

**Well, here goes nothing. *Cracks Knuckles***

**Stage 4: The Villains' Lair**

Deep within a secluded sewer system, a sort of secret hideaway had been constucted.

This structure, while believed non-existant to most innocent bypassers, was the hideaway for a great gathering of Evil, Black-Blooded, Heartless Villains. **(Perhaps the greatest gathering of Villains of them all)**

The room was sparse, empty, and seemed rather cold to anyone who would dare enter. Except for: From the design of the room, there was no way in, or out.

Yet from somewhere within the cold walls of the structure, there appeared beings from various sides:

On one side appeared six individuals in suits and ties.

From one, apparently hidden door, appeared four individuals clad in long black hooded robes.

From a spot in the same wall beside where the robed ones entered, stepped a man in white robes, with long silver hair, and odd eyes: Right green, left gold.

From one wall stepped several deformed fellows: One was all black, save his mane of long white hair, his gleaming red eyes, and the area of his face where a man would grow a beard and mustache. On his right arm ws a heavy red shield, with a golden head sticking out of it.

One looked like he was made of pure ice, save the red belt around his waist, and a small yellow barrel-like accessory on his wrist.

One wore shiny sliver "Armor" over his shoulders, with what looked like snakes on top, a T-shaped scope over his left eye.

One wore what looked like a blue marathon runner's uniform, and held a pair of shapr red weapons in either hand.

One had grey skin and silver hair, wearing dark green pants, and "Belts" over his shoulders loaded with grenades. Where the right arm would have been on a normal person, this fellow had a cannon.

From the floor, an oozy black substance seemed to take shape. It was all black, like the other fellow, bot this one had mismatched eyes, like the man in white robes: Right black, Left white with a gold iris.

There seemed a void opening in the center of the room. From it, a tall figure in a long black cloak and purple garb, with a long-nosed cat-like mask over his face, stood in plain view.

From the floor on the opposite side, there appeared a grey-skinned woman with long fiery red hair, wearing a long purple dress, with horns sticking out of her shoulders, veiled by her long hair.

"Who has summoned us here?" said the figure in the cat mask in his bold, airy voice. "I, Galactor, demand answers."

"You demand?" said the creature on the shield. "I, the great Shadow Khan, am the only one, remotely qualified, to make such threats!"

"Silence fool!" said the shadowy figure wearing the talking shield. "You are the master of no one in your current state. Especially not I, Shadow Master."

"You make one threat and you think you're king of the demons?" asked the white-clad man.

Before anyone could say more, two voices shouted: "Enough!" The villains turned toward what appeared to be a large mirror in a red frame. The glass seemed to distort, like rippling water, as two figures stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, Queen Beryl, the Shadow Master, the black fellow with the white eye, Dark Mist, and the man in white robes, Dartz.

"We're the ones who wear the masks," said the bold voice of a tall man. He and his shorter companion raised their hoods to reveal their faces: The tall one wore a red, ritualistic mask that covered only the left side of his face. The short one wore a similar mask, white though, and only covering the right side of his face.

Feeling he ought to add his two cents to the previous statement, another robed fellow removed his hood completely. He wore a red top hat, and a black and white striped mask over his eyes to hide the scars upon his face. While his eyes seemed to stare about the room, he for some reason, kept his face slightly downcast.

"We have gathered you all here," said a female voice from under the hood of a black sweatshirt, "because we have a proposition for you all."

"We need your help to capture a certain individual," said a male voice from beneath the other hoodie. "Help bring this one to us, and the world will be yours to divide up as you all see fit. Except for Texas of course. That, ALL of that, belongs to us."

"Show your faces. I tell you, we will only serve someone who's identity we know." said the gruff voice of the figure in the white mask. "I, Lumis, request you reveal yourself, Master Marik." **[1]**

From the side of the man in the top hat, the figure threw off his cloak and revealed his dress attire. He was a tan-skinned fellow with long, untidy spiky hair of platinum blond, dressed in black cloak, black pants, and black sleeveless shirt. **[2]**

"We are after the Royal Family," said the man in the hoodie. "We believe there is a 'Legend' that calls this person the 'Gold-Hearted Ninja' if we remember."

Queen Beryl stepped over to the Shadow Master.

"Send your warriors to the Moon," she advised. "I believe there is something there that protects the one these two," she pointed to the hooded couple, "seek."

"Trigger Happy, Countdown, Sickle," Shadow Master addressed his men. "find this person of whom these two speak." Then he turned to Icepick and added: "I'll need your skills in electronics Icepick. Build a machine that can send living beings into the confines of the Virtual world." **[3]**

"Of course Master," said the four warriors, before they each turned to complete their tasks.

"We're sort of masters of the Digiverse ourselves, the Big Five and I, Gozaburo Kaiba," said the bearded man in the red suit and tie. He waved his hand to indicate the Big Five behind him. **[4]**

"Good. Then you can be the first to get digitized, and help Icepick from inside the game." Shadow Master drawled.

You could almost feel the ones in the black hoodies grinning in anticipation as the other villains set to work.

**Imagi-Nation: Castle Creatia**

Jimmy was training the Heroes to meditate, and clear their minds. This had been going on for the past forty-five minutes.

Before that, Dirk and Aggie were teaching them to fight with boomerangs, and Link was teaching the rest swordplay, with help from Jimmy, and his twin brother Billy who they had met not long after taking the grand tour of the castle.

"Time's... up!" said Queen Serenity, who was watching from her throne. "All right. That will suffice for today. Now retire to your quarters and get plenty of rest."

Of course, Alysa and her mother had informed the rest of the group that they were following the clock by what time it was in Alaska on Earth.

In each bedroom there was a bed with a headboard beside a window. A nightstand with drawers stood beside the bed, a dresser stood on the side of the room opposite the headboard, and a closet door in the wall beside the dresser. On the other side was a door that led into a private bathroom.

"Wow," said Serena as she stood inside her bedroom doorway. Mny of the other Heroes would have to agree with her.

"Lights out at Nine Forty-Five, Alaska time!" called a partoling night guard in white uniform with red belt across his waist and one over his shoulder and chest.

**Alysa's room**

_Dear Diary,_

_Made it to the castle in one piece, and training went well for the first day. Meditation seems like lots of fun._

_I wish I knew who was after me, or why, and what the monster is that we have to stop inside the virtual adventure game. I vertainly hope we can do it before too long._

_Love,_

_Alysa Goldheart_

And again, as she did onboard the Moon Star Falcon, Alysa gently closed and locked her diary, opened her nightstand drawer, placed her diary inside, and closed it. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, slightly anxious for what training had in store for her tomorrow.

**End Notes: So there's meditation and the villains make their first appearance.**

**I feel silly for not remembering that Icepick made a Virtual device in Season 2, Episode 2: 'Doom Claw'**

**References:**

**[1] In the Gameboy Advance Yu-Gi-Oh: Dungeon Dice Monsters game, it's revealed that, as the game states: "Lumis has an uncanny habit of saying 'I tell you'"**

**[2] In my story "Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament", Marik's dark side wore the black pants to match his shirt and cloak, and the Real Marik wore the light ones.**

**[3] Based on the episode I almosts forgot about, I figuree Icepick would have some skills in building with Electronics and such.**

**[4] Until recently it never occured to me that Yugi and the gang only ever faced the Big Five in Virtuality, and never in actual Reality. I was too busy realizing that:**

**The first time, when they fought those corporate creeps in "Legendary Heroes", (The Trilogy this is partly based upon,) Yugi's teammate was Kaiba. And the second time in Noah's Virtual World in "The Merger of the Big Five" Trilogy, Yugi was helped to defeat them by Joey.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, hope I don't have to rewrite too much, and please Read, Follow, Favorite, Review, and suggest ideas.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	6. Stage 5: Training

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Drat sarn it! Still raining, and it's nearing the End of May! Worse yet: I seem to be forgetting to do something since people have trouble finding my Polls to answer, but to top the whole mess off: I still have no 1-way Airline Ticket to Anchorage, Alaska!**

**Gamergirl101: What's this evil you speak of: 'Similar to Zorc, and some Villains like Dartz, Noah Kaiba, and some others join Yugi and Friends to stop it'? Who or what is this thing, what's it after, and why do Yugi and friends need Dartz and Noah to stop it? 'A sequel'? A sequel to what, 'Test of Creativity'? Please PM me details.**

**To Toadstool89: I'm sorry if I credited Gamergirl101 for your idea in a previous chapter.**

**To Both Toadstool89 And Gamergirl101: Truth be spoken from the bottom of my Golden Heart of Hearts, there's way too much going on in my life right now, and I haven't exactly had enough practice that I can tune it all out and remember who said what, and if it was in a Review or a Personal Message. (Which is Stupid because I'm a Natural-Born Fan-Fiction/Fantasy-Fiction Author.)**

**To my Readers and Followers: Whatever am I doing wrong as you can't find my questions? My question for this story is: "What does the monster in the game look like?" And by this I mean: What form does it take inside the game the first time, what form does it take the second time, what form does it take the first time in the real world, what form does it take in the real world the second time?**

**To any fans of Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3ds: Who knows how to save an image from my Nintendo 3ds to my laptop, or how to get Photoshop? (Or however you spell it) So I can make the image of my Misaki Mii Swordfighter, and save it as the Cover Image for this fic.**

**So here's a chapter where, hopefully, I can show some of the Heroes' training, maybe present the Virtual game they're supposed to enter, and whoever created the game.**

**Fun Fact: (Hope all you Readers of mine enjoy it) I have this alarm on my GalaxyNote3 to remind me when it's time to work on my stories on certain nights. The alarm is the Linkin Park song: "Burn It Down" I like it so much, I almost feel a sort of "Connection" it has with this fic. Heck, I might even use it a few times in this story, and in "Animated Legends Unite"**

**Bold means Music, sounds, signs, computer voice speaking. Italics means Dreams, Memories, Telepathy, the Legend, (The 'Virtualegend', the name of this fic I ought to say, as it takes place inside a Virtual Adventure game,) and writing in a Hero's Diary.**

**Stage 5: Game on: Training**

Alysa woke up early the next morning, whether from inability to sleep, or from sensing someone feeling uneasy, she didn't know. The up side was she didn't care enough to question it. She rolled over onto her side and checked the digital clock on her nightstand:

**5:45 AM**

Sighing, she got up, stretched, strapped on her robe for warmth, and opened her door.

She stared for a moment at the lineup of rooms: Jaden and Alexis were in the room directly opposite of hers, Aryll was with Serena in the room on her right, Link and Saria were in the room on Serena's right. Across from Serena was Jimmy's room. To his left, directly across from Serena and Aryll was Hart's room. That left Dirk and Aggie in the last room on Alysa's side of the hall, and Maria's room directly across from them.

From what she could sense: Everyone was in their rooms, even though not all of them were asleep at the moment. Except for one...

"Maria?" Alysa asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. She decided she should follow her stomach and get some breakfast.

**Castle Dining Hall**

Maria looked up from the table as Alysa entered the room.

"Oh. Alysa."

"Good morning Maria," Alysa replied, waving her hand. Upon sitting down with the _Trillionairess_, Alysa saw no plate, bowl or glass.

"Not really hungry huh," she sighed. "That can't be good, especially given the battle we're supposed to be training for. How about you and I get some breakfast and we can just sit here and talk?"

Maria simply nodded.

"Right over there," Alysa said, pointing to an odd-looking panel on the far wall: It was a large green computer-like thing, with several white buttons to press, and three square slots that looked like they were made for holding coffee cups. **[1]** Maria gazed at the device. Then Alysa had to shake her head, and she gently took Maria's wrist and led her over to the panel.

"What are you hungry for?" asked the _Gold-Hearted Ninja _to the _Trillionairess_, "There's Eggs, Bacon, Toast, Juice, Sausage..."

After a quick scan of the controls, Maria selected Orange Juice, Sausages, Ham, and some Potato Wedges. Then Alysa stepped up in line and ordered the same, with the exception of Eggs instead of Ham.

After a few minutes of just eating their breakfast, Maria finally broke the silence.

"I just can't believe what happened to me," she said. Alysa quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened when?" she asked. Maria sipped her juice and looked at her.

"There was a terrible man, who wanted to hold me for ransom, and use the money to build nuclear weapons to conquer the world."

"That was Galactor," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Dirk, Link, and Jaden making their way to the table.

"You're lucky," Alysa said, patting Maria's shoulder. "At least you know who your parents are. I almost didn't know mine."

**Alysa's Memory:**

_She lay in the plastic crib in the Hospital, the doctors had finally finished changing the stitches over the gash down Serenity's middle when she woke up. She was cold, thirsty, and lonely._

_"Shall I bring you your baby?" asked Joy, the nice night nurse who helped deliver Alysa for Serenity._

_"Please do," said Serenity, "she must be cold and lonely."_

_Joy gently bundled one month old Alysa in a warm blanket, and laid her in Serenity's waiting arms, where the child began gently sucking the milk from the bottle._

**The Cycle repeated, as explosions broke in the sky. All that I needed, was the one thing I couldn't find.**

Of course, Alysa had waited for the Heroes to get some breakfast so they all could hear. While her story seemed short, all eyes save Astral's were welling up with tears.

"What the Dragon?" Jimmy asked, brows furrowed and fist clenched.

"The _Black-Hearted Westerners_?" Hart asked nervously.

"Well, much as I hate to ruin the moment for everyone," Serenity interrupted, "I need to remind you all that it's pushing nine o'clock and you all need to get to the Dojo to start training."

At her words, they all stood up from the table and followed her down a hallway to the center of the castle.

"We are going back to the Throne Room?" Astral asked.

"There's something in there we didn't see last time, when we first arrived here," said Aggie.

As they reached the "Throne Room", Serenity ordered a guard to get "The Suits" The guard complied with the orders of his Queen and left the room. Serenity also gestured to Alysa to go to the left of the room, which she did.

Jimmy was about to ask what she was doing, when he heard a sound from Alysa's current position in the room.

**Click!**

From above, there came what looked like a complete Obstacle Course complete with: Rock wall, what looked like Punching Bags on a spinning circular platform, and even a set of wooden swords swining from a raised bar.

"Not too shabby," Jimmy said, genuinely impressed. The others agreed: Some nodded without saying anything, some gave Thumbs-Up signs, and some just said: "Woah!"

"The suits as requested," said the guard Serenity had signaled earlier from the door. He set down a crate in the middle of the circle the Heroes had formed. Opening it, Hart gasped and fell back on his bottom.

Within the box were up to twelve suits of "Armor" with what looked like: Mii Force Helmet, **[2]** elbow-length purple gloves without fingers, **[3]** and Baseball Catcher's shin and chest guards.

"Wow! Awesome!" Hart cried out.

"Try them on," Serenity gently instructed. The Heroes all strapped on their suits and turned to face the queen.

"These Power Suits have two functions: First, they can protect you from gettting hurt when the obstacles hit you. Second, the helmets are equipped with a Virtual-Reality system that can feed directly into the game."

"What is this game?" Dirk asked. Alysa shook her head.

"I wish I knew what it was and where to find it," she said.

"Let's start with just the Obstacle Course for a while," Serenity instructed. "After you master this, we'll work on designing your characters for the game when we get word of what it is and where it's located."

**We're building it up, to break it back down. We're building it up, to burn it down. We can't wait, to burn it to the Ground**

And so the Young Heroes began their Training. First, the _Windy Wings_ tried their luck, with Aggie getting knocked back by a spinning dummy. Then Link tried his luck, getting hit in the side by a sword. And even Maria, who really wasn't used to having to get up and around, being rich enough to be waited on and all, tried her luck.

She got as close to the Rock wall at the far side, but she slipped and fell on the mat on the floor at the bottom of the Rock Wall.

"That should be enough for now," Serenity said. "Get some lunch, relax for the rest of the afternoon, and we will try again tomorrow."

**Click!** The guard pulled the lever and turned off the Obstacle Course.

**How was that? Maybe I'll just have a chapter or two where the Heroes just sit and talk, and decipher the Prophecy.**

**References:**

**[1] The Food-a-rac-a-Cycle from the Jetsons**

**[2] Mii Force Helmet from Nintendo 3ds version of Super Smash Brothers**

**[3] Dark Magician Knight's gloves**

**Please tell me what to do so you can read my Polls to answer my questions, Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and suggest ideas.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	7. Stage 6: Forging Friendships

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: I really apologize for my Spelling mistakes and any possible Plot mistakes in ALL of my Fan-Fictions, and that no one can seem to find my Polls.**

**So I just want to let you guys know: In this fic, all the Heroes can see and hear Astral, and they all can communicate with each other by Telepathy.**

**Can anyone really tell how much of a pain it would be if I didn't memorize all the characters I'm using? What a migraine!**

**So here's a chapter of the Heroes just talking, getting to know each other, and discussing the legend.**

**Stage 6: Forging Friendships**

The group was in what appeared to be a lounge area in the castle, complete with: Digital Plasma screen in the wall, Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Wii plugged into the TV, resting on the floor, a wood-franed glass table in front of the three reclining sofas; One on either side of the table, and the one facing the Plasma screen.

The Young Heroes' seating arrangement was: Link sat between Aryll and Saria on the sofa to the 'Left', Saria on his right and Aryll on his left, Hart sat between Jaden, **(on his left) **and Alexis **(on his right)** opposite them, which left Alysa in the middle of the 'Middle Sofa', with Maria on her right and Serena on her left. Astral was standing behind Hart, Dirk and Aggie were sitting on the arms of the middle sofa; Dirk on the left with Serena, and Aggie on the right with Maria. Jimmy just sat on the floor in front of the TV, his legs crossed.

"So, uh," Jimmy started to say, "who likes the rad pad?" Jaden snorted at Jimmy's unintentional rhyme, trying to snifle a snicker.

"He is a master of poetry?" Astral asked. Hart looked over his shoulder at the Dueling Spirit.

"He might have rhymed, but that doesn't mean he's a poet," said the blunet, a gentle, reassuring smile on his lips. Dirk gazed at them.

"Is he always this nervous?"

"He's the _Forgetful Spirit_!" said Aryll; smiling, eyes closed, and hands clasped. If not for her lack of applause, she almost looked like a cute little baby sitting there.

**('Heart of Madness' from Fist of the North Star, 8-Bit version, kicks up)**

"Oh right!" Alexis exclaimed, snapping her finger. "The legend. Are we the ones the legend talks about?" she turned to Alysa.

"Hmmm. Well, let's consider our positions." Then she pointed at her chest with her thumb and said "I studied some Kempo Karate, and I try my best to always put others ahead of myself."

"Maybe I could teach you more Martial Arts," Jimmy suggested, holding out his hand as though expecting a handshake. Then he continued: "If putting others ahead of yourself ain't _Gold-Hearted_, I don't know what is."

"Are you the _Shadow Dragon_?" Link asked.

"Well let me put it this way; I was raised to be a Shadow Warrior, the Shadow Boss no less. Then after my brother Billy saved me, we became the Double Dragons."

"Double Dragons?" Aggie asked. Then, she placed her hand on her chin and murmured: "wait. _Twin Warriors_?"

"Am I the _Trillionairess_?" Maria asked. Then she gazed at Alysa who gave her a look. Then, hearing Alysa's voice, but not seeing her lips move, Maria figured she was using telepathy, saying; _'What? Your family only makes Millions?'_

"That's right," said Jimmy, nodding, eyes closed.

"_The Shadow Dragon will pass on his skills. The Trillionairess and the Gold-Hearted Ninja will become Twin Warriors_," Saria recited, gazing at Maria and Alysa.

"You'll teach Maria and Alysa to be Double Dragons?" Jaden asked, eyes wide as he stared at Jimmy. "Sweet!"

"Calm down there, _Red Fire Hero_," Alexis said, nudging Jaden in the arm.

"Wait a minute!" Hart said, staring at her. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, _Red Fire Hero_. Why?" Alexis said, staring at the blunet.

"That's gotta be it. Jaden, let me see your deck, please?"

"It's mostly Elemental Hero cards," Jaden said, pulling out his Deck Box. **[1]** Then Alexis pulled out the Blade Skater card and gazed down at her Duelist Academy school uniform.

"I'm the _Blue Ice Skater_?" she asked, shocked. **[2]**

Hart returned Jaden the favor by showing him his own deck, which contained all Psychic-Type cards. **[3]**

"Psychics huh?" Then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Psychic..."

Astral gasped at hearing Jaden's revolation. He turned to Hart and questioned: "You are the _Fortune Teller_, and I am the _Forgetful Spirit_"

"Then," Hart said, "When Jaden, Alexis and I combine forces, we'll-" he was cut off by Jaden and Alexis who chorused: "_Help the Forgetful Spirit regain the piece of his mind containing his Past_"

"Your Memories?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Astral said simply, sternly.

"That just leaves me, Aryll, Saria, Dirk, Aggie, and Serena." said Link, scratching his chin. Hart gazed at him.

"You got an itch?" he asked, at which the others laughed at his cuteness. Link just smiled.

"No, I'm just thinking about _The Sage, the Swordsman, and the Sailor opening the Gates of Time_," he said. "Back in Hyrule where we, Saria Aryll and I come from, Saria was chosen to be a Sage, and I was a Swordsman. The Hero of Time they called me."

"And when we lived on Outset Island, I learned to be a Sailor, a Pirate some might even say," said Aryll cheerfully.

"I Love camping," said Serena, resting her right arm on Aylsa's shoulders. "And Fennekin is a Fox Pokemon, so..."

"The _Campfire Fox_, of course," said Dirk. Then he gazed at Aggie and said: "That must make you and me the..." He broke off, realizing the answer to his own question.

"Are we the _Windy Wings_?" Aggie asked. Jimmy gazed at her.

"Gotta be, you're the only ones left."

"Well, I'm hungry," said Jaden, realizing they hadn't gotten lunch yet. The others seemed to realize how hungry they weere getting themselves, and they all decided to go get some food and drink.

"Then after we eat what say we race Excitebike 64?" Hart asked Alysa. She smiled, gently patted him on the head, and nodded.

And so it was; After a filling lunch of Popcorn Chicken and Shrimp, the young Heroes enjoyed a relaxing afternoon of Motorcycle Racing; Playing Excitebike 64 on the Nintendo 64, and just watching Endurocross on TV when the gaming system was getting too hot.

Little did they know, the Virtualegend was already beginning to come True...

**So how was that? Really hope you all enjoyed a chapter of the Heroes just getting to know each other and their parts in the Virtualegend. Sorry this chapter turned out to be so short. Please forgive me.**

**References:**

**1) It's been a while since I've watched the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series, but I remember that Jaden's deck is mostly Elemental Hero cards.**

**2) The only cards I remember from Alexis' deck are Cyber Blader and only one half of that Fusion, the Blade Skater.**

**3) In my Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: World Duel Carnival game, you can Free Duel anyone you want. I've Free Dueled with Hart quite a few times, and it's True; All the cards in his deck are "Psychic" cards.**

**4) In the Pokemon XY episode: "An Appetite for Battle", the Heroes; Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, (Clemont's cute little sister) and Serena camp out in the woods. That, combined with the fact her Starter Pokemon is Fennekin, A 'Fox Fire' type, hence her Nickname: The Campfire Fox.**

**Please read my other fics as well, and keep the Reviews coming. You give me the strength I need to keep going.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	8. Stage 7: First Battle

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I got a Blog/Website created right? It's . But as it's my very first Blog ever, I'm still trying to figure out how to get it working. I think I can start a business and work from Home, but I'm not sure.**

**To Gamergirl101: I'd like to try Quotev, but still don't quite know what it's all about.**

**To Toadstool89: I just read the Email I got about your personal message. I think you counted one too many, because: I counted myself, and I only counted 45. Feel free to go back &amp; count again. Now I just need a sort of 'Game Show' to do that has them all in it. Trouble (Besides inability to think up ideas) is: 1) I'm not too hip on Elimination stuff. 2) I'm not really a fan of Truth or Dare.**

**How about a game like that show "Legends of the Hidden Temple", or "Masters of the Maze"?**

**Single Quote is thoughts, telepathy, Flashbacks/memories. Quotes is speech. Bold is Signs, Computer voice. Italics means Dreams, Writing, the Legend.**

**So here's the next chapter of Virtualegend. Enjoy!**

**Stage 7: First Battle**

**(Ninja Gaiden Shadow: Stage 2 theme kicks up)**

The Heroes were asleep early the next morning, when the computer voice was calling:

**"Attention! Attention! Villain activity on Earth, in Metro City! All Heroes report for Action!"**

Alysa shot awake, propping herself up on her arm. At that same time, a boy with spiky blue hair, grey eyes, and glasses.

"Better hurry up," said Syrus Truesdale. "The alarm's going crazy out here."

Figuring she'd take more time to get to know him later, Alysa jumped up, and raced through the hall to the Main Chamber. She almost tripped over a leg, but regained her balance and studied the figure's back.

'Alexis' she thought.

In a rather short time, **(Considering how big the place was,)** the Heroes made it to the Main Chamber where Queen Serenity was pulling up a Live feed on a large computer screen. The Heeroes stared at the Villains causing trouble.

"Shadow Warriors," Jimmy growled, fist clenched. Then he turned to the others and said: "That's Trigger Happy, Countdown, and Sickle."

"Does that guy have a cannon for an arm?" Jaden asked, staring at Trigger Happy's image.

"Quite Literally," Astral stated, staring at the silver-haired brute.

"Get to Metro City and stop them!" Serenity ordered. Together, the young Heroes made their way to the Moon Star Falcon.

**Metro City:**

Sickle, Trigger Happy and Countdown, along with a number of Shadow Warriors clad in their classic grey armor, **(See Double Dragon Season 1 Episode 1: "The Shadow Falls" for details)** were stealing from the Armory. At the same time, there were a number of Stalfos going after the onlookers.

The sound of a huge jet liner landing was what broke the Villains' attention to their task. Sickle gasped and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from shouting several obscenities that had suddnly entered his mind.

From the hatch that opened in the side of the ship, Jimmy, Link, Dirk and Aggie, **(In G-Force Uniform)** and Alysa jumped out.

"Drop the tech Shadow breath," Jimmy hissed. At the sight, the Shadow Warriors had to restain the urge to start laughing. They failed, however, when Trigger Happy snorted. Then he lost control and broke into uncontrolable guffaws at seeing Jimmy's frineds, Alysa especially.

"Leave the skull faces to me," said Link. Then he stepped forward and stopped, right in the middle of the circle of skeletons. They slowly made to pounce.

It was at that moment that Link cast Din's Fire and set them all ablaze.

While the Stalfos crumbled into ashes, the Shadow Warriors unlucky enough to get caught in the fire were screaming as their armor burned red hot.

While Jimmy was fighting Sickle, Dirk and Aggie had easily taken down Countdown, and Alysa stared at Trigger Happy.

"Have a nice night," said the goon, taking aim with his cannon-like right arm.

Alysa tumbled forward in a somersault motion, jumped into a Flying Crane stance, and kicked him in the stomach with her right heel. Upon him clutching his stomach, she grabbed his ears, her fingernails digging into them as she pinched, and kicked him in the face with her knee. She broke his nose and kicked him in both eyes.

"Never, Ever, underestimate a child, or a teenager. Especially a girl like me," said Alysa. Then she pulled a handful of stun grenades from his belt and turned to the other Shadow Warriors.

Jimmy was now in hand-to-hand combat with Sickle; Sickle having knocked his sword aside, and Jimmy having kicked his weapons away. Alysa carefully made her way behind the Villain.

"No smoking," she said in her best imitation of a Russian voice. Then she slammed the grenade on his head. He coughed heavily as the smoke overtook him, beflre collapsing to the street.

"Not too shabby, Alysa." Jimmy said, giving her a high five. She of course gently punched his palm with her fist.

From the shadows in a nearby alleyway, a figure in dark jeans and a black hoodie was fuming.

"So she gets credit for being a ninja, as opposed to being the westerner she's supposed to be?" he angrily asked. But before he could say anything more, the sound of Police sirens interrupted his thoughts.

**(Ninja Gaiden Shadow: Stage Clear theme plays)**

As the Heroes made their way to the Moon Star Falcon, Alysa suddenly stopped and looked around.

'Listen to me,' said a deep voice. As no one made any sign to look around, Alysa knew it was Telepathy. 'I know who you are, you know who you are, and you know where you belong. This is your first warning.'

Alysa held her forehead with her hand the entire ride back to Castle Creatia.

**Castle Creatia**

"No way!" the others said as Jimmy told them how Alysa had dealt with Trigger Happy.

"That was amazing what you did out there," Link said, patting Alysa on the back. However, Alysa seemed to lost in thought to notice.

"I thought he was gone," she seemed to keep saying. But whenever anyone tried to ask her who she meant, she just shrugged her shoulders and said: "They're just two very bad beings who never should've been born."

"When she feels ready to talk, she'll explain everything." Serenity told them. Then she turned to Alysa and said: "I'm so proud of how you dealt with the Villain. Trigger Happy was it?"

"Yes ma'am," said Jimmy. Serenity smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Alysa.

**(NES Hoops: Player Select/Profile theme kicks up)**

After a filling brunch of Popcorn Chicken, Popcorn Shrimp and Potato Wedges, our young Heroes enjoyed another day of relaxation with Excitebike 64, Wii Deka Sports Motocross, and watching Supercross Racing on ESPN.

**End Notes: So I might have made this one a little short, and didn't get the Fast and the Furious referance I wanted in here. I'm sorry. My only hopes are:**

**1) It was longer than a thousand words**

**2) You Readers enjoyed it**

**3) I can slip a Fast and the Furious referance in with the Heroes and Shadow Warriors in the next couple chapters.**

**Need ideas for "Animated Legends Unite", "Wacky Races 2014", and a new story I'm trying to start, inspired by Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show. PM me if you want the list of Cartoons, Anime, and Games I want to bring together in that story, and ideas how to get it started.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	9. Stage 8: Riding Races, Techno-Spirit

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. So I've got Good, Bad, and some rather Mysterious News.**

**Good News: The estate business in Iowa is just about resolved, and I just celebrated my 27th birthday by having a sort of 'Power Rangers event' with Season 3 and the Movie on DVD. (Got Volume 2 of Season 1 on DVD as well.) Bad News: As well as my Fan-Fictions being on ridiculously long hiatus, I feel I might never go back to Iowa again. Mysterious News: As well as Power Rangers Season 3, and Yu-Gi-Oh Seasons 1 &amp; 4, I now find myself on a Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm kick as well.**

**Find myself trying to think up a 3-Way Crossover between the 3 of them, but not quite sure how to start as of yet.**

**Speaking of Defenders of the Realm, I know this is rather short notice, but I think I got an excellent idea for who to feature in this story, and in Animated Legends Unite. Wish me luck.**

**On a sort of Barbie Babysitter, Newborn baby doctor, and Karate kick too. Looked up an image of Barbie doll dressed as Sonya Blade from the cartoon; Motal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm for crying out loud. That's right folks, so now I'm on a kick &amp; trying to start a Crossover Fun-Fiction story of "Mortal Kombat/Barbie" too.**

**To hellscorpion: Loving your 'Defenders of the Realm Reborn' story thus far. Please finish it as soon as u can.**

**Stage 8: Game On: Riding rough races/Wings of the Techno-Spirit**

Another day of training awaited our young Legends. Yet this time, Alysa was the one who became curious. The new friends she'd met, made, and introduced the other Heroes to, **(The Heroes from the Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm cartoon,)** had been working hard on new techno-vehicles to travel in should they be needed back on Earth again very soon.

They gasped as they entered the, "Garage", the place below the surface where the Moon Star Falcon landed after bringing them there. The jets they saw there were life-size versions of Syrus Truesdale's card; Jetroid, but with the Interior/Cockpit design of the Dragon Jets that the Defenders used.

"So it's my Jetroid, but with your Dragon Jets' cozy cockpit?" Syrus asked to Sonya. Sonya smiled at the little one and nodded.

"The best of the best, and to Outworld with all the rest," Sonya said, grinning.

"Not too shabby Jax," said Jimmy, patting Jax on the shoulder. Oddly enough, he wasn't bothered by the sound of what he believed was metal clanking. And why should he? Chop, one of his fellow Dragon Warriors, had his own waterproof bionic arm.

"The seats slide in and out from the back, like they do in the Crane and Falcon zords in Power Rangers the Movie. So it can hold one passenger surrounded by bright control pannel lights," Serenity spoke over the intercom. "Or the seats slide forward so the person in back has all the lights, and the pilot up front can see through the windscreen."

A guard stepped up and held up a list.

"The pairs are: Jaden and Alexis, Dirk and Aggie, Hart and Serena, Alysa and Jimmy, Link and Saria, and finally Aryll and Maria."

They each paired off and climbed into their jets.

"Serenity wasn't kidding," said Jaden. "They even have something of the Crane and Falcon control pannels, and the 'Top left' and 'Top right' screens like the inside of the movie version of the Ape Zord too."

One by one, they took off from the hanger. After receiving their instructions from the guard, they flew to Earth, and got instructions from the Flight Controller at the airbase they were told to journey to.

_"We will run you through some drills as to get you used to combat situations. Do not, I repeat; Do NOT fire on the pilots here!"_

So the drills went on. The Airforce taught our Heroes some tough skills, from dodging 'missile blasts' from the front, to inside loops over top of the opposing pilots, to rolling out of the way just in time before the missile hit tbheir jet from behind.

_"Congratulations kiddos,"_ said the Controller from the tower. _"Maybe we'll try that again some time. Patch our frequency into your flyers, and we will contact you with new information."_

**Castle Creatia**

After showers and lunch, our Heroes took to the game room to practice riding the Super Hang-On Arcade Console. Serenity said she saw in a Meditation Vision that there would be a Racing Stage in the Virtual Game. The game that, unbeknownst to our Heroes, Ice Pick and the Shadow Warriors were building and practicing their own luck on.

Some of the smaller Heroes, like Link's sister Aryll, were sitting in front, and taking instruction from the older members of the team against whose chests they were leaning.

"Turn here," Hart said as Aryll held the handlebars.

Astral watched as Alexis helped Hart through the game tracks, Hart relaxing against her whenever there was a lengthy straightaway.

**End Notes: Well, their training continues. As for the end, with the little ones leaning against the older Heroes' chest, that came to me from an experience I had at the Blackout Arcae in town: I saw a woman riding a Snowmobile game, and heard her talking to her daughter sitting in front of her on the seat.**

**So who likes my Jetroid with the MK: DOTR Dragon Jet interior? Who knows; If I can get my 1st novel self-published and raise enough money, I might try to have someone build me a jet of similar design. Yay me!**

**Please Read, Rate, Review, and for the sake of the White Falcon Ninja Spirit, PLEASE give me ideas to move my stories along!**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	10. Stage 9: Game Completion

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I'm really on edge right now! I want to find an apartment in town, an affordable low rent place somewhere nearby the dojo I'm studying at, and soon before the 'BIG move to Texas.' Then there's this crazy Barbie kick I'm on, what with this idea I got of doing a 'Mortal Kombat/Barbie' Crossover.**

**Good News: My Mortal Kombat: Armageddon game is coming along well. Finally beat the Ice Beast. Really getting excited for the next stage of the journey.**

**Then of course, I'm thinking of starting a Fan-Fiction where: My girl from Kreate a Fighter mode is the main Heroine and follows a similar path. SPOILER ALERT: She will have to defeat the 'Half Dragon' man, (WAY more of a 'Half Dragon' than Goro and Sheeva,) Onaga. He might only have two arms, but at least he actually has Wings for crying out loud!**

**People really need to work on updating their Fan-Fictions that aren't completed as of yet. I'm really enjoying their stories way too much. And please someone, ANYONE, Read and Review my stories, and suggest ideas where to take them from where they currently stand!**

**Fair warning for all my beloved Readers and Followers out there, wherever you all might be: Though I try to make All my Fun-Fictions rated K so Anyone, Any age can read them, I might have to break that rule, if only just once, or twice, to do my 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' story, and my 'Mortal Kombat/Barbie' Crossover.**

**Ideas what to Title them, and how to get them started off right, please. I'd Gladly appreciate it so much from the bottom of my Golden Heart of Hearts.**

**Stage 9: Spirits Awaken Part 2: Three Heroines and a Baby Doll, Completion of the Game.**

**Metro City:**

It seemed that our young Heroes found themselves tangling with the Shadow Warriors again.

But this time there was something odd about their plan of attack.

They were wearing their usual gray armor, but they had on what looked like Football helmets in the same shade of gray as their armor. They must have thought that the visors on the front would look better if they wore a "Top", and "Completed" the helmet.

**Flashback; Villains' Lair:**

_"Looks rather perfect," said David Stonewall as he stared at the Shadow Warriors the Shadow Master had lined up to undertake the next mission. "But there's something missing."_

_He turned and pulled out a box containing what appeared to be the tops of football helmets._

_"Here. Have them fix these into their helmets before they go to the Armory."_

_Then they were ordered, by Shadow Master and Ice Pick, to practice the 'New Moves' David and Katrina had worked out for them._

_"Ice Pick!", called Shadow Master after his warriors had left the chamber._

_"Yes Shadow Master," he responded._

_"Is the game ready yet?"_

_"Oh yes Master. We just need to break into the Armory and get the new weapons."_

**Flashback End**

The Shadow Warriors were lined up in a "Wall" formation, legs spread wide, and one hand on the concrete. Trigger Happy grinned at Alysa from where he stood in the 'Front Line'

"Have a nice night," he said. Then he turned to the gray-clad warriors, Countdown, and Sickle, and said: "Ready? Down! Set! Black thirteen! Hike!"

They made to charge the Heroes. The only one not bothering to race forward was Trigger Happy, as he made to fire at Alysa. She, of course, tumbled toward him, and grabbed him by the hair. She pulled his hair, and kicked him in the face with her knees.

"Is it just me, or are you getting more ridiculous every time? Even though we've only met, what, twice now?"

After about the tenth kick to his nose, he'd had enough.

**Armory:**

Ice Pick led a number of Galactor's troops and Stalfos into the vault. They now stood around a massive cannon with triple barrels, and on what appeared were tank treads.

He placed a small cylindrical device at the front of the cannon, pressing the tiny red button as he did so. In a matter of moments, the cannon was encased inside what looked like a cage that seemed to be made of lasers.

"Take the cannon back to the Dojo!" Ice Pick shouted. But just as he pressed the button to send the cannon away, Jimmy, Link, Stryker, Sonya, Jax, and Alysa had made their way inside.

"Drop the remote, Nose pick," Alysa yelled.

"Ice Pick! It's Ice Pick!" he shouted back, aggrivated at the nickname she'd given him. He fired the yellow laser gun-like barrel on his hand.

As Alysa dodged the blast, Link drew a sword with a gold hilt. It glowed bright and suddenly, there were four boys in the room: One dressed in green tunic, one in blue, one in red, and the final one in purple.

"What?" Ice Pick gasped as they surrounded him. He held up his blaster, shaking unsteadily as he became uncertain which one to fire on.

"Din's Fire!" the four Links shouted, and threw their hands down, much like how a ninja throws a smoke grenade to confuse her enemies.

Encased in the dome of heat and light, Ice Pick screamed and fell to his kneed as he began to melt away.

**City Street:**

Dirk and Aggie had saved a young mother and her baby from a Stalfos, a Galactor soldier, and a Shadow Warrior. Aggie was looking over a blue-eyed blonde baby cheerleader doll that had fallen out as the evil fighters had knocked the carriage over in their attempt to grab the baby.

The Heroes felt the street quake beneath their feet as the sound of a plane lifting off caught their ears from above. When they looked up, they saw what looked like a manta ray with scorpion pincers and tail stinger, lifting into the sky. Alexis caught sight of a chain hauling up a laser cage.

The Heroes reunited as the Police arrived to take the Villains into custody. Alysa and Sonya were cooing over the cute doll that Alexis had found.

"Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn!" Link, now returned to just the one, was kicking at a nearby garbage can, apparently trying to get it to roll away. But every time he kicked it, it would go off the ground about two inches, and then fall back down again. He repeated this action about five times before he stopped to calm himself.

**Castle Creatia**

"We had it!" Link yelled, pounding his fists on a punching bag. "I vaporized that abominable snowman myself! How'd they get away?"

"Calm down Champ," Jimmy said. "We'll get to them eventually."

"The game will soon be ready for Mass Production," Serenity said. "The Legend will soon come true."

Save the cries of the baby doll, who Alysa decided to name Lindy, and Link fuming as he continued to punish the heavy bag, the Heroes waited in silence for a while.

**Villains' Lair:**

"It's done Master," said Sickle as he finished the work he'd been forced to do in Ice Pick's absence.

"Good. Now we begin mass production." Shadow Master's laugh echoed throughout the sewer system.

**Author's Notes: So again, I hope I'm not losing my touch the further I progress through this thing. Please Read, Review, and Suggest ideas.**

**Virtualollipops for whoever can guess what movie Link's temper tantrum comes from. Still laughing even now after I've posted this chapter.**

**Don't forget to check over and suggest ideas for my other stories as well.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	11. Stage 10: The Journey Begins

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I really need to get a few things off of my chest.**

**First off: Wondering if I should just delete my stories as no one seems to caare enough to suggest ideas to move them forward. Believe me, I'd be moving them along myself, if not for trying to get a job-if only a part-time one, the possible 'BIG Move to Texas', and my Karate lessons. I expect at least 15 Reviews per story, (Save 'Test of Creativity' as I completed that one,) each with at least seven possibilities, by Halloween. That leaves you only 3 Months, so I suggest you 'Devoted' readers get cracking. (Ideas for a Barbie story, or Mortal Kombat/Barbie Crossover will be appreciated as well.)**

**Next up: I've been looking via my ReadUp Fan-Fiction Reader App, and I can't find ANY MK/Barbie stories. So, I suppose I'll be the one to write the very first.**

**It drives me crazy how I have this ever creative mind, yet can't do the slightest to think ideas up for my Fan-Fictions.**

**Won the Konquest mode in my Mortal Kombat: Armageddon game. So if I can figure out a way to keep track of the game story, I can probably start my Fan-Fiction with my Kreate a Fighter character as the Heroine.**

**Lastly, I'm sorry I had the last chapter end with the Heroes failing, but I'm way too anxious to get to the game. But since the idea came to me, and became the last chapter, here's a little something to, hopefully set you readers at ease for when we get inside the game. Enjoy.**

**Stage 10: Motherhood, and the Journey Begins**

**Alysa's Dream:**

_She was standing in a rickety stable, horses in each stall on either side. Across from her, a chubby man, well into his late forties, was standing there, looking nonplussed._

_"This is who you are," he said. "Just look at yourself. See my likeness in yourself."_

_She turned to her left, but wasn't expecting a mirror to be there. Then part of her remembered she was asleep; Asleep in the Castle on the Moon. Still, she turned to look._

_There, in the reflective steel siding on the wall, was a figure wearing boys jeans, a flannel shirt, and heavy boots that made the wearer's calves hurt, no! Scream for release from the pain!_

**End of Dream**

She bolted awake, lunging forward to sit upright. She was cold, her skin felt cold to the touch, sweat covering her face, neck, chest, and back, her shoulders heaving up and down with every shaky gasp she took in.

She'd been haunted by the Black-hearted Western man again.

But the person she saw in the reflection; The male clothing, the chubby build, the face covered in-

Her painful reverie was interrupted by what sounded like a little baby cry, from inside the very room. The crib was right across from her bed. She'd been gazing right at it since she lunged forward from her nightmare!

She could contain it no longer. She rolled over onto her stomach, buried her face into her pillow, and cried. Sounding, oddly enough, very like the little toy girl that as of now needed her diaper changed, and some love from someone who would cuddle her.

**Knock knock knock!**

"Who is it?" Alysa called out between bouts of sobs.

The door opened and in glided her mother, Queen Serenity, followed by Alexis and Sonya.

"Darling? Are you all right?" Serenity asked as she took a seat by Alysa on the bed.

"We heard you scream from our rooms," said Sonya as Alexis gently changed Lindy, then picked her up, wraped her in a soft warm quilt, and cuddled the doll close, rocking her slowly.

"Come child, let's get the others," Serenity said.

**Castle Throne Room/Dojo**

The Heroes all gathered around and listened to Alysa's nightmare; The old man, the male figure in western clothing, the stable, the horses. By the end, every face, save perhaps those of Raiden and Nightwolf, had their mouth hanging wide open, and some even had tears forming in their eyes. Astral seemed almost furious that Alysa seemed to be fighting an enemy she couldn't even see, and was telling her such lies about herself, when she still needed to be part of the Virtualegend.

"Why does this villain torment you so?" Astral asked of Alysa.

"Forget that!" Hart practically screeched. "Why was that a boy she saw in the mirror?!"

"Hold on Alysa," Alexis soothed her, resting her arm around Alysa's shoulders. "We're all here for you." Jaden sat down on her other side.

"Game on Champ."

"Speaking of games," said Nightwolf, "Kombat Alert! There is word going about of a new Virtual-Reality game on the market."

"Could you find where it's being built?" Maria asked. Nightwolf nodded.

"They're building them in a broken down sewer system beneath the Shadow Dojo in Metro City. But word has spread that a copy was recently sold to the arcade."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get down there and find this thing!" Jimmy said, clenching his fists.

**Hanger**

The Heroes had loaded their Power Suits into the Moon Star Falcon and were getting ready to blast off back to Earth. This time though, the Defenders were tagging along.

"So how did you guys get to be in the Moon Castle?" Hart asked Stryker. Stryker grinned.

"After we defeated Shao Khan and his forces, it appeared to us that our work defending Earthrealm had been completed. But then, Jax and, especially Sonya, grew bored and complacent."

"Rather quickly too if I say so myself," Sub-zero added.

"So we came up here after getting Serenity's, 'Message', and helped her build her Sovereignty." Raiden finished.

Raiden, Kitana, and Nightwolf had been ordered by Serenity to stay behind and keep watch via the castle super computer. The others would go with the rest of the Heroes to Earth to find, win, and ultimately destroy the virtual game.

**Onboard Moon Star Falcon**

The trip had been made somewhat shorter than the usual 15 hours as the Heroes were in somewhat of a hurry. But on occasion Lindy would cry, and either Alysa, Alexis, Maria, Sonya or Saria would tend to her by cuddling her, giving her a bottle of milk, or changing her diaper.

"Those arms really make you stronger?" Hart asked Jax.

"Cybernetic strength enhancers that take what I've got, and they quadruple my muscle power," Jax answered. Hart watched as the aerial battle took place in the cartoon. **[1]**

**Metro City Arcade**

"We made it," Jimmy said as they entered. They gasped at what they saw. In the room was a number of chairs with red lining on the inside, what looked like visors on top of the head rests, and casings like the cockpit of a jet that rolled forward to open.

"I shall monitor the game from here, and keep watch should our enemies try attacking from the outside," said Sub-zero.

"Let us help you," said Billy. He and Marion had joined the others, on request that Jimmy had made to Queen Serenity before our Heroes had made their way to Earth. The rest of the group got into the pods and were strapped in with wrist straps, ankle straps, and the visors on the head rests.

"Initiating virtual upload now." Billy activated the control pannel. The cases closed and the room went dark, save the lights inside the pods, and the computer that Billy, Marion, and Sub-zero sat behind.

"Good luck my brother," Billy said as he stared at Jimmy's pod.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: So, our young Heroes enter the Virtual game at long last. What awaits them in their journey in Virtualand? Will there be the same legend in the game as they learned from Queen Serenity? And what do the Black-Hearted Westerners, whoever they might be,, want with Alysa? Lots of ideas for what to have happen in the story next, please.**

**[1] Hart and Jax were watching Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Episode 2: Sting of the Scorpion via Hulu. The quote is from Jax in the movie: Moral Kombat: Annihilation.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	12. Stage 11: Saviors of the Realm

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Hi everybody!**

**Wow! Finally found at least season 2 of Sailor Moon; (A.K.A. Sailor Moon R) on DVD. Trouble is: The music, names, and voices are all wrong, and it's sort of... Uncensored. (Won't go into details on that.)**

**At long last, we enter the virtual game that the Shadow Warriors created. But I must apologize for my failure to: Give the Heroes, "Secret Identities" outside of the game, and any further sessions of training with their suits or the jets.**

**I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Give an aspiring Fan-Fiction writer a break already. And please suggest ideas for me to use already, gosh drat it! How many times must I ask that?!**

**Also: For those of you who don't know the music I use in my stories; Read the chapter, carefully study the song titles, then go on YouTube and look them up. You'll understand what they sound like and why I try to slip them in where I feel they best fit.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**To CTCometFan: Please do keep me informed of new chapters in 'The Elemental Knights' Destiny'**

**To Richforce: I'm sorry you failed to think up ideas for your stories 'Adventures in Parenthood', and 'Baby Scouts' Please do let me know if I can possibly provide you with any inspiration. Thanks.**

**To Toadstool89: Hope you got my last PM. It's been a couple of days and you haven't messaged me back. Hope you're getting lots of ideas to start my MK/Barbie crossover.**

**To whoever can give me inspiration: I'm trying to think of:**

**1) A sort of Bratz/Barbie/Lego Friends story done in the style of Sailor Moon.**

**2) A 5-way crossover, in the style of 'Toadstool89's Truth of Dare show', but in the style of a totally different game.**

**Given how many a night I keep spending losing sleep over working on my Fan-Fictions, I really deserve some feedback that could help me gt ideas/inspiration.**

**Here's to hoping I don't have to rewrite this chapter. But hoping I can get ideas to rewrite if I happen to make ANY mistakes here. Enjoy!**

**Stage 11: Spirits Awaken part 3: Hero's Memory, and Saviors of the Realm**

**(Nintendo DS: Drawn to Life: 'Trouble' kicks up)**

The feeling was odd; like their bodies weren't moving, and yet they could almost feel their minds detach from their bodies.

The light seemed to brighten and surround them as they 'flew forward'

Then, before anyone knew it, they were laying on green grass in a city park.

Alysa was, amazing as they all would find it, the first one to open her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked as she slowly stood up. Luckily, not long after Alysa did, the others began to stir and rise as well.

"Whoa! Is this Metro City?" Jimmy asked as he gazed around the park.

But before anyone could say anything, there were screams as people raced by. The ones that screamed the loudest, and tried to run the fastest, were the women that were carrying bundles in soft blankets. Bundles that, our Heroes knew, had to be babies.

Then other sounds came. Sounds like men shouting in a dangerous tone. Such phrases could be heard, like: "Burn it to the ground!", "Leave no infant brat in their cradle!", and "Find the Royal Child!"

"I sense danger here," came Astral's voice. Hart gazed around.

"Astral? Hello?" Hart called out nervously.

"Concentrate on me Hart, and I shall appear at your side."

Sure enough, Astral appeared beside our Heroes not too long after Hart had concentrated his energy.

"Come on," Alexis said as she imagined her Duel Disk activating. "Let's save these people." Hart and Jaden followed her example, while Link and Jimmy drew their swords.

From behind a nearby tree, several Shadow Warriors in the grey armor and the "Football Helmet" David Stonewall had equipped them with, stepped out. Some carried torches, some carried sledge hammers, and some carried a strange weapon; The head of an axe on the top, and the curved blade like that of a scythe on the bottom just above the spiked mace ball.

The Heroes huddled up in a circle, clapped their hands, and turned 180 to face the soldiers.

Alysa watched as Jimmy used Martial Arts moves to beat the enemies he faced, when she felt it would have been safer, and easier, to use his sword. But before she could tell him, a Shadow Warrior jumped out and grabbed her from behind.

"Gotcha pesky brat!"

"You shouldn't be so rude to a Royal," Alysa said. She stomped his foot, spun about as he released her, and grabbed his helmet. She threw his helmet aside, clapped his ears with her hands, making a claw-like move and scratching them, then she gouged his eyes with her thumbs.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Hart, and Alexis were using their cards to fight the enemies, who of course, were confused about the creatures coming alive from what they believed were simple trading cards.

**After the Battle:**

**(Nintendo DS: Drawn to Life: 'At Night' kicks up)**

Our young Heroes, while out of breath, sweaty, and tired, smiled in joy as they had beaten the Villains and saved the village.

"Are you all right Big Brother?" Aryll asked Link. He just stood there, looking about the village, eyes distant.

"This village... Those soldiers..."

**Link Flashback:**

_His mother held him close to her chest as she ran. The blanket was soft and warm. But he felt slightly uncomfortable, as he was a little too warm for his own good._

_"Please be brave my little one," his mother softly pleaded._

_There in front of her was a large tree trunk with a hole in it. She raced for it, and came to a bridge with a second such opening at the other side._

_"Almost there. Almost-"_

_She screamed as a spear hit her in the back. She fell to her knees. No! She would get him to the safety of the forest. She crawled forward..._

**Flashback End**

"Link?" Saria asked. He shook his head, and sheathed his sword.

"Welcome! Welcome, Heroes of the Village!" cried a man inn a blue tunic and red hood. From the sound of his voice, and the bell in his hand, they figured he must be the Village Cryer who told the residents the time, and whether or not all was well. He continued: "Come! Follow me to the castle and meet our lovely Queen!"

"What have we got to lose?" Jax asked, gazing to Sonya at his side. Sonya nodded her head.

Together, the Heroes made their way after the Cryer.

**Metro Arcade**

"How are they?" Marion asked.

"So far so good," said Billy. "Looks like they're headed for a castle."

Nightwolf simply watched in silence, and scratched Kiba on the ear.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: First part of the Legend, and first stage of the game, Both complete. Hope you readers enjoyed it.**

**To any Lego Fans who might be on here: I've got all but the fourth and fifth seasons of Lego Ninjago, and I got "Quest for the Legend Beasts", and "Legend of the Fire Chi" of Legends of Chima on DVD. Who wants me to do a Crossover between them? Feel free to Message me ideas what you think should happen, and how to get the story started.**

**Ideas for the next stage of the game will be most appreciated. Thanks.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	13. Stage 12: Legend inside the Game

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Someone, Anyone, please help me with my troubles! (If you can) I created an account with the Mega Bloks website and want to get my hands on some Mega Bloks Barbie stuff and some more of their Power Rangers Samurai stuff to add to my collection. Got Jayden the Red Fire Ranger, (2 of him actually,) Kevin the Blue Water Ranger, Emily the Yellow Earth Ranger, Antonio the Gold Light Ranger, and a Nighlok, Master Xandred I think but I'm not certain. But I still need Mike the Green Forest Ranger, and Mia the Pink Sky Ranger.**

**Then of course there's my other stories I'm working on! LOTS of ideas needed as soon as anyone gets time, assuming anyone still has their Fan-Fiction accounts.**

**So I'm on a Sailor Moon kick since getting Sailor Moon R on DVD. Trouble is:**

**1) Got the wrong version (Mentioned this last chapter)**

**2) Stops after the episode: "Protect Chibi-Usa; Clash of the 10 Warriors" (I count eleven including Tuxedo Mask. I think in the version I seek the episode is: '61: Naughty 'N' Nice')**

**3) So now I need Seasons 1, 2, and 3 of the right version!**

**I find myself wanting to do a story about Rini. Maybe a story that brings together both Power Rangers and Sailor Moon, and involves Rini as a baby somehow?**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Richforce: Please let me know if I can be of help with inspiration for chapters in 'Baby Scouts' and 'Adventures in Parenthood' in any way at all.**

**Stage 12: Twin Warriors, the Black-Hearted Westerners, and the Legend inside the game**

**Sewers beneath Shadow Dojo: Metro City**

Through the screen in Ice Pick's version of the game, the Villains ould see the Heroes making their way to the Village just outside Metro City.

"Imbecile! Bungler! Disgrace to the name of 'Shadow Warrior'!" Shadow Master fumed as he watched Jimmy Lee striding along, his arm over Alysa's shoulders. He turned to the Villains.

"Kaiba! Big Five! Stonewalls! You all will accompany my Shadow Warriors and I inside the simulator, and we shall awaken the great creature together."

"You will go nowhere, without my power to, as they say; 'Lend a Hand'" Shadow Khan hissed from the shield on the wall. Shadow Master, with much rather unwanted advice from the Stonewalls, (David mostly,) had learned not to react to the shield's insults and demands to be set free. Together, the thirteen warriors entered their pods.

"That fool takes orders from a simple armband?" Galactor questioned.

"What pitiful waste of energy," Queen Beryl hissed, a deadly plan forming inside her evil mind.

**Village Inside the game**

Our Heroes made their way through the village streets as onlookers gazed at them. The looks on the villagers' faces suggested that they were filled with awe, and fit to burst with cheers of happiness.

Slowly, softly, but rather certainly, the villagers began to break into chatter about the Heroes passing through their streets. But when Alysa caught the eyes of the children, it seemed they just couldn't stay still, as they kept tugging on their parents' garments and saying: "Look! The Queen's Heiress! Look!"

While Alysa waved to the cheering crowd, Jaden seemed to be laying it on rather thick; He was cheering, waving his hands, and trying to dance as he walked. Alexis scoffed, facepalmed, and shrugged her shoulders.

They finally came to what appeared to be a well-sized log cabin that looked like it had seventeen rooms; one for the couple who lived there, one for each of the many Heroes. Wait a moment!

"Excuse my lack of manners pal," Jimmy said. He cleared his throat just before saying: "Lack of Manners." "But isn't there one room too many in here?"

"Oh, why goodness no." the man chuckled. "That's going to be the nursery for the little one the wife is carrying."

At that moment a slender woman, perhaps in her early twenties, came in with a heavy-looking tray of bread rolls and cups of fresh fruit juice.

The Heroes got seated and each took a roll and a cup. The man took his wife to a nearby door, that Maria assumed was the, "Laundry Room", and they whispered to each other.

"But darling, they can't be the ones. They're just children." said the wife.

"They might be young, but their hearts are strong," he replied.

While the couple, 'Argued', about the Heroes, Jimmy took the chance to teach Maria and Alysa more of his Martial Arts skills. Their chests glowed, and a green, two-headed dragon appeared on them.

"The Twin Warriors," Alysa whispered to Maria, realizing that they, and Jimmy, had fulfilled their parts in the Legend.

"We need to talk to you young people," called the man's voice. They gathered in a circle around the couple and listened.

"We heard a legend about twelve young heroes going around. We wonder if you all could be the ones we hear of." said the woman as she set down a basket of clothes, preparing to hang them out on the line to dry.

"Uh, not to be rude," Alysa said, blushing slightly, "but we uh, sort of have our own legend."

"And we still need to figure out the rest of our parts in it befor3 a giant monster wakes up and destroys the universe." Hart added, shaking slightly from nervousness.

"Oh but we have a legend too," said the husband. "They say that twelve heroes will come to our universe and save us from the great creature." When no one responded, he continued:

"Ever since the first video games, there has eisted a universe where no one gets hurt of killed. They say there is a great creature, formless as no one has survived to tell the tale yet, and that it must never be woken up. Otherwise it will destroy everything that faces it."

"Well," said Alexis, "Our Legend goes like this:

"_Within the Virtuality, a monster is soon to rise. Upon trying to control the creature, the Evil Council will be destroyed._"

"Evil council?" asked the wife, gently holding her stomach.

"_The Black-Hearted Westerners will be destroyed by their own Hatred. The Shadow Dragon will teach the Trillionairess and Gold-Hearted Ninja to become Twin Warriors._" Alysa said, pointing to herself at "Gold-Hearted Ninja", and at Maria when she said "Trillionairess"

"I'm the _Shadow Dragon_, so we got that part done." said Jimmhy.

**Serena: **"_The Campfire Fox_..."

**Dirk:** "_...and the Windy Wings_" he pointed to himself and Aggie, "_will heal the Heroes so as they can finish their task_."

**Alexis:** "_When the Red Fire Hero and Blue Ice Skater join forces with the Fortune Teller, theey will help the Forgetful Spirit regain his Memories_." Of course she pointed to each Hero as she said that part of the story.

"_The Swordsman, Sailor, and Sage will open the Gates of Time_" Link finished, indicating himself, Aryll, and Saria.

Stunned by the story they'd just heard, the married couple sat frozen for a good two entire minutes before they could speak again.

"Well, our legend says that twelve Heroes will journey to the _Lair of the Demon_ and glimpse the monster first-hand," said the man.

**Outside the house, with the Villains**

"Do what you wish with the others, but remember, leave the Double Dragon to me," hissed Shadow Master.

"Touch the girl and I will punch your shoulder into your collarbone," David Stonewall growled, grabbing Shadow Master on the shoulder.

"THE SHADOW FALLS!" screamed the Shadow Warriors as the Villains swarmed the house.

**Inside**

"Well, we should try to find the place," said Jimmy, referring to the _Demon's Lair_. But before anyone could do or say anything more, the sound of yelling was heard ringing through the open window.

"THE SHADOW FALLS!"

"They found us!" Link cried, drawing his sword. Aryll hugged Maria in fear.

Then a voice called from outside:

"Alysa Goldheart! Come and join us. You know your family and position in life, now it's time to fulfill it!"

_'They can't have found me! I never told anyone'_

The pounding on the door got louder and harder. The couple cringed, while the Heroes prepared for Battle...

**End Notes: Whew! *Wipes sweat off of forehead* Finally got through this chapter.**

**Hope all you readers are enjoying my story thus far. Please suggest ideas what should happen next, and what forms the Monster should look like. Just a reminder, there's four forms; two inside the game, and two it takes after it escapes into the real world.**

**And please, PLEASE with Pepperoni, Mushrooms, and Sausage on top, suggest ideas for my stories.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	14. Stage 13: Evil Encounter

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait everyone. This lousy thing we all know as, "Real Life", is being a real pain to me; Can't get a well-paying job, or my own apartment, Koncepts Karate is only getting harder, might have to quit, and still trapped with the Monsters.**

**What's more: I think you people should really do what my stories say; Go on YouTube and look up the titles of some of the stuff, (Music especially), and realize that I don't own Anything I'm using.**

**On the upside: Paid my senseis for the white Sparring Gear I had them order, and need to figure out how to get; Cardboard, foam, spray paint, and velcro for the belt, armor, helmet and saber, and I'll be able to make my own custom version of the White Ranger costume.**

**White Ranger Tiger Power Now!**

**Got a 'Soft Foam Ninja Training' Ninja Turtles Leonardo's Katana Sword from Target to hold me over until I can finish my White Ranger Power Suit. (Belt, Tiger Armor, Helmet and Saba Saber)**

**For those of you who wondered, David Stonewall speaks with the voice of David Suchet, the man who did Colonel Akir Nakesh from the movie Iron Eagle. (No sadly I don't own that either.) The Reader who can give me a good idea for his description without his black hoodie will be given a very Special Gift via PM.**

**So, the Gold-Hearted Ninja and the Black-Hearted Westerners meet at last. Or wait, what?! Have they met before? You'll just have to read this chapter to find out.**

**I HATE the fact that: NO ONE REVIEWED the last chapter of this one! I'm losing my patience with you Readers!**

**Good News: Got a DeviantArt account set up. Hoping I can get my stories up on there, and get more reviews there than on Fan-Fiction.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**To Dakari-King Mykan: Please forgive what I said in chapter one of "Enchanted Journey; Hero of Time and Sailor Scouts Reborn" Also, I hope you like the idea your story gave me: As Link, (when he uses the Hero Spirit,) my charcter Hunter White has the voice of T.J. Roberts, the person who did the Masked Rider. (Not mine either)**

**To emmydisney17: Glad you like my "Enchanted Journey" story thus far. I only hope the work I can do with it only makes it better, and more enjoyable for you.**

**Got a special idea in mind that I only JUST thought up! Virtualollipops to everyone who can guess who appears in this chapter. Please forgive me for not introducing them at the start. Here's hoping I can rewrite this story so it introduces them at the beginning.**

**Time for battle!**

**Stage 13: Evil Encounter; The Westerners' Lies, and the Power inside the Game.**

**(Rocket Knight Adventures, Sega Genesis, Mini Boss Battle theme kicks up)**

The Heroes stared at the group of evil beings before them. Alysa stared in both fear and Hatred at the Stonewalls, David and Katrina; _The Black-Hearted Westerners_

"Look at yourself," David hissed. "No Adam's Apple, no backbone, and no guts worth the price of a steak dinner at a Las Vegas Restaurant."

"Who are you to try and define her Destiny?!" Astral shouted, shaking his fist. Jaden, Hart and Alexis each glared at the couple, nonverbally backing up the Dueling Spirit's words.

"Trucks, uncomfortable heavy clothes, and the idea that gunslingers are THE Heroes of the Ages?! What, in the name of the White Tiger, is the matter with you?!" Alysa demanded.

"You just back off!" Jimmy hollered, stepping in front of Alysa. He drew his sword.

Alysa concentrated, and within moments, she was clad in a white miniskirt, gold belt, white knee high boots with gold laces, a shoulder shield over a black tanktop, gold-wristed white fingerless gloves, and white mask like the sort racers in the Indy 500 wear under their helmets. Resting in a sort of holster in her belt was a white saber with a gold triangular pommel and a triangular gold guard.

"What is this?" Astral questioned.

"It's the power of the game," said Jimmy. Then, he concentrated and soon was wearing his Double Dragon suit.

When Maria concentrated her mental energy on her transformation, she was wearing a power suit similar to Alysa's. But where Alysa had white, Maria had red.

Then the battle began!

**(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - The Arcade Game, NES, Scene 6 Theme kicks up)**

The groups charged each other; some of the villains throwing wild punches without targeting, some running like Football players making the big tackle.

"You belong to us, Boy!" David Stonewall shouted, following Alysa with his eyes and his left hand index finger.

Alysa, meanwhile, was holding Trigger Happy in an arm bar by his cannon.

"Now, as you always like to say," Alysa quipped. "'Have a Nice Night.'" Then she took her saber and slashed through the cannon. Oil flowed and sparks flew as the Shadow Warrior clutched his broken limb.

"You weak fool!" Shadow Khan screeched from Shadow Master's arm. Shadow Master growled lowly, then fired a beam from his weapon.

"Cyber Blader, Defend!" Alexis cried, drawing a card from the Duel Disk she'd made appear on her left arm. Astral, Hart, and Jaden had done the same and were using cards to fight as well.

Alysa was tackled by the card. Then she stared up into the warrior's face.

"Thanks Cyber Blader," she said in a hushed tone. Then the Cyber Blader stood and held out her hand. Alysa took it, and stood up herself.

From a few feet to her left, Alysa heard the sound of a flute being played. When she looked, she saw Link playing a, 'fat', blue flute: The Ocarina of Time.

**Aryll:** "Gates of Time so large and wide..." she chanted, holding up the Spiritual Stone of Water.

**Saria:** "...We need to enter so swing aside..." She held up the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of Forest.

**Link:** "...Reveal the secrets held deep inside!" He held up the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

The three were standing in a triangular formation, surrounded by enemies. Upon finishing the incantation, white beams of energy seemed to link them. A green beam came from the Kokiri Emerald, a red beam from the Goron's Ruby, and a blue beam from the Zora Sapphire.

"Countdown! Break that pyramid before they finish the spell!" Shadow Master called out. Countdown aimed and the snake-like shoulder pads on his armor slid back and revealed the cannons hidden inside.

A portal opened from the ground beside the three children, and six figures appeared from it; Human children wearing armor, carrying weapons, and riding giant talking spiders.

"Oracle's Light! Arachna Power!" they shouted as their spiders slammed on top of the closest villains.

Within seconds, the Villains were tangled in threads of webbing from the spiders, and the children riding them had slammed the Villains with their weapons.

"Retreat!" shouted David Stonewall. Turning to Alysa he growled: "We will meet again, Boy! You WILL learn your place!" Then they vanished into a portal.

"What did he mean, saying 'Boy' and pointing at you?" asked a little girl of about 8 years old, staring up to Alysa.

"You are not a male," Astral said, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"No, but he thinks I should have been." Alysa said. Then Link stepped up to her and handed her a map.

"This should help us get through the game," he said.

**End Notes: Sorry to end it there folks. Still got lots on my mind, and can't quite get my muse to sync up with my again.**

**So I'm on yet another kick, hence the bringing in of the new young heroes.**

**Read, Rate, Review, Follow, Favorite, and for the sake of the Oracle Spirit suggest ideas to move my stories forward.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	15. Stage 14: Introductions1st Stage

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Hello everyone. So I hope you all are thinking up ideas to help move my stories forward, otherwise I might just have to follow Dakari-King Mykan's example and move to DeviantArt.**

**So I found Spider Riders "To the Rescue" and "Oracle Keys" DVD sets, a USB NES controller, and a Light-Up Pirate/Ninja Saber, (with Motion-Activated Sound,) all for a grand total of $31 &amp; 34 cents. Just need a $50 eBay Gift Card. Got Lego Big Bang Theory, Ninjago soft foam Sword with sheath, Lego Holiday Train, (Free with purchase of $100+) and Changing Seasons Cottage too. Should come in the mail any day now.**

**So the games I'm hooked on with my, 'Jet Kick', are: N'Gen Racing, and Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies.**

**I'm not greedy, (at least I hope I'm not,) I'm just getting tense with everything going on right now. So what if I like Barbie, (Mega Bloks brand,) Bratz Babyz, and Sailor Moon? That's what girls do, right? Geez!**

**Last time, the Heroes had gotten a map from the game. For now, they're just making their way to the first stage of the game. Unless I can figure out the 5 Stages of the game, I need you Readers to help me think up ideas for the stages.**

**Stage 14: Introductions, &amp; Travel to the first Stage.**

The Heroes walked over the wide landscape.

"What's your name?" asked Princess Sparkle, the little girl who had asked Alysa about the bad man calling her, 'Boy'.

**Flashback:**

_"We will meet again, Boy! You WILL learn your place!" David Stonewall shouted._

_"What does he mean, saying 'Boy' and pointing at you?" asked a little girl of about 8, staring up to Alysa._

_"You are not a male," Astral said, a look of shock and confusion upon his glowing blue face._

_"No. But he thinks I should have been." Alysa said._

**Flashback End**

As they walked, Alysa gently held little Sparkle's hand, and told her the story of her past.

The Spider Riders had introduced themselves, listened to the other Heroes' stories, and had agreed to help them fight to beat the game and keep the creature caged inside.

When Alysa finished, about the only people whose eyes weren't watering over with tears were: Jimmy Lee, Magma, and... believe it or not, Aqune.

"Don't cry Big Bro," Aryll kept saying, gently patting Link on the shoulder. Saria draped her arm over Link's other shoulder.

"Somehow I think I'd rather live like you; alone in the woods, eating leaves and fruit, and sleeping in a cave." Jimmy said, glancing over at Magma. The Spider Rider just nodded.

"Certainly better than your story; Separated from your brother as a baby, your mom captured just to keep you safe, and the bad guy a member of your family." **[1]**

**Outside the game, in the Metro City Arcade:**

As the Heroes made their way across the gqme, Nightwolf, Billy and Marion were carefully watching their progress.

"They found the map. I just hope they can figure out the game without getting into too much trouble with the Evil Council," Billy said.

"The Stonewalls giving Alysa trouble especially," Marion agreed.

"They know we are watching them. And Alysa knows her mother, Serenity, is watching over her as well." Nightwolf gently patted his wolf, Kiba, on the head.

**Inside the game:**

The Heroes stopped outside what looked like a Roman Coliseum. Alysa gazed at the map which she had kindly taken from Link.

"The map says this is the place."

Sure enough, there was a picture of a Coliseum on the map with **Stage 1** right above it.

"All those in favor of going in?" Hunter Steele asked, pumping his fist. Corona, Aqune's blue-eyed blonde twin sister, gave him a look that said: _'This could be dangerous, we need to be really careful'_

Catching her glance, and apparently having learned to recognize it, Hunter said: "Oh come on Corona. Do you want to win this game or not?"

"We don't have any choice," said Igneous and Jimmy in unison. But realizing they both spoke at exactly the same moment, they glanced at each other and blushed.

The sound of cheering could be heard from inside as the Heroes made their way into the stadium. In the center they could see a fellow in a grey tunic speaking to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome one and all to the Coliseum of Cataclysm!" **[2]**

"I guess we're the ones who have to challenge-" Jaden was cut off by the sound of growling coming from the heavy doors on the far side of the coliseum.

"Whatever's inside those huge doors," Alexis finished. Hart shivered gently. Alexis gently held his hand in reassurance.

"Ah, the young challengers have come to face the beast!" the announcer spoke again. He stepped over and examined them. Upon seeing Sparkle, he grinned a wide, almost evil look.

"And now folks," he said, picking Sparkle up. "Can little beauty tame the savage beast?!" The crowd let loose with cheers and howls. Jimmy and Link drew their swords.

The gates opened and the gleaming green eyes of the creature shone from the dark "Cage" The creature that came out had grey skin, a pig snout with a nose ring, and two long bull horns sticking up from his head. In its arms it carried a heavy battle axe. **[3]**

"Sparkle's in trouble!" Aryll cried. "Help her Big Brother!"

Sparkle shook in fear as the creature slowly made its way forward...

**To Be Continued...**

**[1] In Double Dragon Season 1 Episode 12: "The Abyss", Shadow Master sends Billy and Jimmy into the Black Flame. Inside they meet their mother, Marika, and she tells them that Shadow Master is her half brother, and that to protect Jimmy she remains inside the Abyss within the Black Flame. Personally, after trying to kill both the boys in Season 1 Episode 2: "The Legend Continues", Shadow Master broke his word in the deal, Marika goes free, and she lives together with her sons in the Dragon Dojo.**

**[2] The Coliseum announcer's voice is the voice of Arkana from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**[3] Any Star Wars fans on here remember "Return of the Jedi"? Picture the Jabba's Palace guards, but with nose rings and with huge bull's horns sticking out of the sides of their heads.**

**So maybe this first stage isn't quite what I was hoping for, but at least it's something.**

**Lots of reviews and ideas to move this forward, suggest ideas for my other stories, and read my 2 new stories: "Arachninja Power" and "Falcon Wings"**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	16. Stage 15: Battle 1

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Got Good and Bad News. Good News: Think I'm close to figuring out part of the stages in the game. There's an itm to collect at the end of each stage, and together, all five items' power will contain, or even destroy the Monster. Bad News: Speaking of Monsters, the ones I live with, (the ones I based my OC Villains on for those who aren't clever enough to figure them out yourselves,) keep getting more stuff to run their business, but NEVER say a single word about helping me even start mine!**

**Think I finally figured out: 1) When to introduce Serena's powers. 2) I said that there'd be Sailor Moon references in this story? Well I think: Blue-eyed blonde girl, named Serena... You guys do the math.**

**So I'm calling the Chapters in this story 'Stages', right? In order to tell the chapter titles from the game stages, I'll be calling the levels in the game "Battles"**

**Acknowledgements:**

**mae-E: Thanks for the help so I could download some of your stories to my app to read. Loved "Full Moon Desperation"**

**emmydisney17: Got your story: MCF: Families Reunited at Last downloaded to my app. Can't Magma, some of my own stories so I can start new ones, yes some of those new ones will be Sequels, I'm going to end up having written that many chapters myself.**

**Stage 15: Battle 1; Legs of Uplift, &amp; Moon Fox**

Sparkle stood there, frozen to the spot. The creature making its way to her, foaming hungrily at the mouth all the while.

"That does it!" Hunter hollered. "Arachna Power!" Seeing him transform, Igneous, Aqune, Corona, and Magma followed suit.

**Magma:** "Brutus!"

**Igneous:** "Flame!"

**Aqune:** "Portia!"

**Corona:** "Venus!"

**Hunter:** "Shadow!"

**All:** "Spider Out!"

Just before the creture swung its heavy axe, a white-clad figure tackled Sparkle. The two landed safely off to the side, and the other Spider Riders were wrapping the monster up in web threads.

"Stay here, all right?" Alysa asked Sparkle. Sparkle nodded as she stood up. She looked around for the ring announcer.

"Time to beat a retreat," came his voice from not too far off. But just as Alysa was going to chase him down, she heard the voice of Serena.

"Moon Virtual Power!"

There was a few moments of light. The ring announcer was shielding his eyes as Serena transformed. When she had finished her transformation, she was wearing the first Sailor Moon outfit; Boots, Fuku, Tiara, etc. But where it was red on Sailor Moon, on Serena it was pink, and where the original had blue, this one had black.

"Serena is Sailor Moon?" Sparkle asked in awe.

"Just because you're muscular an tough, you think you can pick on sweet little girls, huh? I will fry hogwash like you! I'm Sailor Moon!"

**Sewers beneath Shadow Dojo:**

"WHAT?! Even now, inside the game, the power of the Sailor Brat plagues me?!" Queen Beryl snarled, clenching her fist. She and Galactor continued to watch from her crystal ball...

**Inside the Game:**

Hunter smashed the creature again and again with his lance. Alysa finally took his hand and gently ushered him aside. She nudged the creature with her foot, but there was no movement.

"Uh, Hunter... I think you got him." Alysa said.

Just then, there was a golden light, and what looked like a pair of armor boots made of crystal appeared.

**Legs of Uplift**

"The Legs of Uplift, huh?" Link asked as the remaining Heroes gathered around.

"Aw yeah. Daddy could use those legs to balance out his arms." Jax said, grinning. But Sonya held her arm across his chest, and held him back. The crystal boots seemed to make their way toward Alysa's legs. She held up her right foot to try one of the boots on...

"That armor will help me complete my goal!" shouted the all-too-familiar voice of David Stonewall. Alysa instinctively took a battle stance in front of Sparkle.

"Stop hiding behind imaginary entities and accept your place!"

"These, 'Entities', are more Real, more Human, and have more Heart than you could Ever understand!" Alys shot back. After Sparkle quickly transformed, the six Spider Riders jumped onto their Battle Spiders' backs and began to wrap him up in web threads.

From another direction, Serena faced Countdown, while Link and Jimmy fought Sickle.

"Din's Fire!" Link shouted. He threw his arm in a downward angle. But Jimmy held his Dragon Sword, fired the energy into Link's dome of flaming energy, and caused it to fire in three directions: One at Sickle, one at Shadow Master who was standing at the Coliseum Entrance, and one at Countdown. The three Villains were downed quickly.

"We got the Stage Treasure! Let's not stick around for the After Party!" Jaden called out. So together, the Heroes made their way out of the Coliseum of Cataclysm.

**Castle Creatia:**

"Hmm... So they found the first piece of the Armor?" Serenity gently mused, smiling warmly. Then she gazed up to the ceiling and added to herself: "Please find the rest of the armor and trash my enemy, Alysa my Darling."

**Inside the Game: (Ironsword: Wizards &amp; Warriors 2: Stage Theme 1 kicks up)**

"Look at this," Hart said. He pulled a rolled up scroll from the armor of the creature. The Heroes gathered around and gazed at the designs inscribed upon the scroll: It was a suit of Mystical Armor. The Legs of which matched those that Alysa was currently wearing.

"Much as I hate to defile the scripture," Astral piped up. "But do we not need to mark the pieces we find?"

"He's right," Alexis said. She concentrated, and a red pen appeared in her palm. She popped the lid open, and drew a circle aroun the legs in the picture of the armor.

"So that leaves the Chest Plate, Gloves, Helmet, and Sword," Jaden said, smiling.

"Let's do this!" Alysa cheered. Together, the Heroes made their way along the landscape to the next stage of the game.

**End Notes: So that's Stage 1 of the game complete. Still looking for ideas for the next 4 levels, and the 4 forms the Monster takes. Please be sure to give my other stories a few good reads, and Reviews as well.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	17. Stage 16: Battle 2

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Bad News is I lost the chance to get another item I wanted from eBay. So now it's down to: Spider Riders: To the Rescue DVD Set, Spider Riders: Oracle Keys DVD Set, and Yu-Gi-Oh: Yami Yugi Dueling Glove, and the grand total price is $20.09.**

**Is it so Pancake-Flipping bad to ask for one $20.00 and one $5.00 eBay Gift Cards?!**

**If anyone knows where, (if Anywhere) in the Store I can find these things, please let me know.**

**This chapter has been eating away at me since I posted the last one, so please forgive the suddenness of it, and the lack of an idea how it should play out. You people REALLY need to PAY ATTENTION and REVIEW my stuff!**

**Stage 16: Battle 2; Gauntlets of Glory, The Monster Awakens**

**(NES: Karate Kid: "The Typhoon Strikes" kicks up)**

The Heroes were running across a sandy desert, the Evil Council having mastered control of the game, and created battle vehicles.

**(Picture for a moment Labarynth Tank from Yu-Gi-Oh, but with the Perfect Machine King's body sticking out of the top of it from the waist up, and with the head and three cannons of the Barrel Dragon where the Perfect Machine King's head would be)**

"How in the Inner World did they create those huge things?!" Hunter fumed loudly, carrying an unconscious Sparkle on his back.

"I don't know but keep running!" Corona shouted back.

From a large megaphone in the lead machine's, "Chest", David Stonewall's voice boomed: "Stop running from your destiny, Alysa! You kinow who and what you are!"

"Doesn't this guy ever shut the Heck up?!" Jax asked. Sonya was right beside him, and she was getting red in the face.

"Jax," she said. "Let's bring this turkey crashing down!" Jax nodded. Together, they concentrated, and they were soon flying a Dragon Jet.

Alysa, seeing the jet, conjured her own fighter. But it was like the Techno-Spirit. **(The Jetroid with the Dragon Jet Cockpit Interior, for anyone who might have forgotten)** She then signaled Hunter to climb inside. He brought Sparkle in and took the controls in the back seat.

Amazingly enough, the end of the desert was in sight, and the Heroes only started to get winded now.

Alysa and Sonya blasted the ground vehicles to piles of junk, and quickly hurried to join the others. David and Katrina fumed in fury.

**Metro City Arcade:**

"Those power readings are slowly climbing," Billy stated to Nightwolf and Marion.

"The Monster knows of the, 'Chase for the Armor', and is beginning to awaken." Nightwolf responded.

"But Jaden, Hart, Alexis Dirk and Aggie haven't fulfilled their parts of the Legend yet," Marion said.

"They will," Billy soothed, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "The Code of the Double Dragon will ensure they prevail."

**Inside the game:**

After finally reaching a nearby tavern, the Heroes had finally caught their breath, and Sparkle was waking up.

"Hunter?" she whispered.

"It's all right," he said, stroking her cheek. "They're gone." Then he added under his breath: "For now..."

Jaden cocked his head, anad looked to a table in the back of the room. There was a Duel mat on the table, and a fellow in a purple cloak with red gloves sitting there, shuffling a deck of cards. Jaden figured they must have been Duel Monsters cards.

"Yo Alexis," he said, "I think that guy's a Duelist."

Alexis followed his gaze and stared at the man.

"That guy? Nah. He can't be," she said.

Alysa looked over, and could swear she glimpsed a crystaline pair of gloves in the pouch that was resting beside his chair. Concentrating her thoughts, she caused a Dueling Glove to appear on her right hand, and a Duelist Academy Duel Disk to appear on her left forearm.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Link and Jimmy whispered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jimmy asked.

"He's got the gloves for the Armor," Alysa hissed. "I'm gonna go over there and Duel him for them."

Together, the Heroes took various cards from each of their decks, and made Alysa a deck, somewhat of her own to use. Then Alysa made her way over to the stranger's table.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "but I was wondering if you'd be interested in dueling for those crystal gloves."

The stranger shrugged his shoulders and grunted. "Only duel for valuables."

Link held up the Spiritual Stone of Forest.

"You win, you get this." he said. "Alysa wins, she gets the gloves."

"Fair enough," replied the man. Then he and Alysa shuffled their decks, as the crowd all gathered around the table, placing wages of their own.

"Grappler, Defense Mode," he said as he placed his card face-up and sideways on the mat. "And a facedown for later."

Alysa looked over her hand.

'Fusion Gate AND Polymerization?' she thought. 'This is too easy'

"I set this in Defense Mode." She placed a monster card on her side of the mat. "And these for later." She set two cards in the Spell and Trap Zone.

The stranger drew his card.

"I summon Panther Warrior," he said. "I attack your defender with Panther Warrior." Reemembering the rules of his card, he slid his Grappler into the "Graveyard"

Alysa flipped her Trap card.

"Mirror Force destroys all Attack Mode monsters on your side." So he slid his Panther Warrior into the Graveyard. But he went into Main Phase two.

"I play Call of the Haunted to revive my panther." So he slid it right back. Alysa had to resist the desire to shake her head. On her next turn, Alysa played Fusion Gate.

"But I won't fuse using that just yet," she said. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix." So, naturally she slid those into the Graveyard and placed Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in the Monster Card Zone slot.

"First I play Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity from my hand," Alysa continued. Then she drew the required five cards, and discarded two. She'd drawn Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, Blade Skater, Elemental Hero Bubble Man, and Elemental Hero Clayman. She discarded Bubleman and Blade Skater.

After Fusion Summoning Gaia the Dragon Champion, she destroyed his panther and attacked him directly.

"And with that, I end my turn."

The stranger grinned as he drew his card.

"I play Cyber Stein," he said. "And I pay Five Thousand Life Points to Fusion Summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!" Hart grabbed Alexis by the waist as he, she, and Jaden gasped. Not to mention the chorus of gasping that errupted from the surrounding crowd of onlookers.

"Not so fast, big fella," Alysa cried, flipping her card. "I had another Trap ready for you! Ring of Destruction!"

"That card does damage to both players' Life Points, equal to the Attack Strength of the Destroyed monster." Astral explained, rather calmly.

"So then she'll blow out his dragon..." Hart began.

"...and take the rest of his Life Points!" Alexis exclaimed.

Sure enough he slid his dragon into the Graveyard, and hung his head in defeat.

"Oh yeah! And that's game!" Jaden cheered.

**(NBA Jam Title Theme, Super Nintendo version, kicks up)**

The stranger haanded over the gloves.

**Gauntlets of Glory**

Link circled the gloves on the scroll.

"That just leaves the chestplate, the helmet, and the sword," he said happily.

"So what are we waiting for?" Aggie asked. "Let's go grab 'em!"

So the group followed the map to the area marked **Stage 3**.

**End Notes: Sorry if that wasn't so full of action as was the first battle. But I figured; since I've got Jaden, Hart, and Alexis, why not slip a little Duel Monster Card Game action into it?**

**After playing the GameBoy Advance SP games of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Eternal Duelist Soul, and the Sequel: Stairway to the Destined Duel, I've pretty much mastered the strategy I had Alysa use: Place Ring (Or Bell) of Destruction facedown, your opponent pays Five Thousand Life Points thanks to Cyber Stein's effect to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, leaving them with only Three Thousand of Eight Thousand points left. Since Ultimate Blue-Eyes has Forty-Five Hundred Attack Points, you will have Thirty-Five Hundred while your opponent drops to Zero, and you will win.**

**Read, Review, and suggest ideas for all of my Incomplete Fun-Fictions.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone on here.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	18. Stage 17: Catch a Breather

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Yes! Got my Smartwatch, the Samsung Gear S2, and waiting for the call from the lady at Cap and Co that I got the job position.**

**Mysterious News: Getting ideas in mind for a Fast and the Furious and Excitebike 64 Crossover, which also acts as something of a Fast and the Furious Parody.**

**Can anyone imagine the scene where Brian and Mia are driving and Brian makes the call to Nextel asking them to trace Dom's phone, but he makes it using a Gear S2? Those who don't have, or haven't seen the Gear S2, you should! The Circular Dialer is AWESOME!**

**Oh yes, and speaking of motorcycles: Who here believes the Di Blasi Foldable Electric R70 Motorcycle should cost less than $1,995.00? Add the Rear Luggage Rack, ($98.00,) and the price for UPS Ground to Crate and Ship it, ($75.00,) and the Grand Total comes out to be $2,168.**

**Seriously people, a cute little folding electric bike like that? (Go on Google and look it up, and you'll see what I mean. Also; It's foldaable, meaning it takes up less room when closed, and electric meaning it doesn't burn fule and pollute the air.) It's GOTTA be cheaper than $2,168, right?!**

**And what does a Nintendo 64 Portable Pak cost? Because I'm after one of those, an Excitebike 64 game, and a Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero game.**

**This chapter will be shorter as it has our Heroes resting after so much battle. The Good News? The three remaining stages of the game are:**

**Stage 3: The Fast and Furious/Spectacular Spider-Man Chase scene I keep imagining. (PM me and I'll try to explain that in detail for you.)**

**Stage 4: A Motorcycle Racing stage. (PM me details how you think that should go, please.)**

**Stage 5: An Aerial Race like the PlayStation 1 Jet Racing game: Racing.**

**Stage 17: Catch a Breather.**

Our Heroes, finally out of the Villains' reach, were resting in the forest. They were gathered in a circle, a warm fire burning in the center of the circle. Thank Goodness for the power the game had to create what the player imagined, or they couldn't drink hot chocolate and snack on S'mores.

"So they can't be activated unless they're all together?" Hunter asked about the armor.

Jimmy and Alysa were doing Tai Chi. But that wasn't to say they weren't listening. Truth be told, you don't need your eyes to listen to someone, just your ears to be open.

"The Legend never said anything about the Armor," Jimmy said without turning to the rest of the group.

"I liked the Techno-Spirit," said Sparkle, giggling. Maria and Alexis were sitting on either side of her, protecting her from the sides, while the fire kept her warm from the front.

She gave a slight gasp when she felt arms putting a blanket around her, but relaxed when she looked up and saw Sonya there.

"The cockpit is like those of the Dragon Jets we fly," Sonya told Sparkle, smiling.

"The one Hunter and I rode in with Alysa?" she asked.

"That's right," Alysa answered before Sonya could speak.

"And the body, exterior," Jaden added, "is based on my buddy Syrus Truesdale's Jetroid card."

"Not as cool as our Dragon Jets!" Jax and Stryker chorused in singsong voices.

"Would you all knock it off?" Alexis barked. "If these simple competitive arguments turn in any way angry-"

"OR Physical," Liu Kang quickly added.

"Then we defeat ourselves and save the Evil Council the all the trouble." finished Kitana.

"Besides," Alysa said, as she gently sat beside Sparkle, "How can you beat Jetroid body with Dragon Jet interior/cockpit?"

Together, the Heroes gathered food: Hunter and Link caught fish from the nearby pond, and Sonya got fruit from the trees.

"So Dirk, where do we go next?" Jimmy asked through a mouthful of apple.

"The game map says there's a city on the other side of the river south of here." Dirk answered. "Says there's some sort of crazy... theft or something with lots of trucks going on."

"How often does that happen?" Aryll asked.

"Who really cares?" asked a flustered Hart. "Jaden, Alexis and I need to help Astral get his Memories back."

"We haven't done our part of the Legend either," Aggie said, gently hugging him. "But you don't see or hear us throwing a fuss over it do you?" Then she glanced up to Dirk. "Dirk?"

"Nope." Dirk replied.

Hart relaxed and returned Aggie's hug. Eventually he calmed down.

Speaking of down, the sun was starting to set now.

"I think we should camp here for the night," Jimmy said. "We can get a fresh start in the morning."

So together, the Heroes put out the fire, and laid down to sleep. But they were not yet aware the events that bring about the Third Stage of the game were just about to get underway.

**To Be Continued...**

**End Notes: Short, not exactly slow I understand, but it's something!**

**Please forgive me for having too much to deal with and not enough practice in the development of Characters and the Plot.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review, and suggest ideas for my Incomplete Stories; "Wacky Races 2014", (Thinking of changing the Title to Wacky Races 2016 now), "Dragonette", "Rivalry, Romance and Racing", "Animated Legends Unite", and "Once in a Silver Moon"**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	19. Stge 18: Battle 3

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**To any fans of mine, I'm so sorry I took so darn long getting this chapter up. Work, Karate Lessons, and now a membership with Anytime Fitness.I'm telling you all, I need to lose a few of these things and get my own place to write in peace.**

**So while I failed to get in references to Fast and the Furious in earlier, this stage of the game should allow me to do so.**

**stage 18: Battle 3: Who's Robbing Whom?**

On a long, smoothly paved roadway not far from where our Heroes slept, there was an armored van-like vehicle making its way along. Suddenly, four red semi trucks pulled up from behind the vehicle. One stayed behind it, one truck moved in front of it, and two boxed the van in from the sides.

But then, five black, mini-van-like cars pulled up from the fourth lane. One blocked the truck at the front, one moved to his side, blocking the truck on the left. One moved to that truck's left. One pulled to the truck behind the van, behind the left truck. And finally, the final mini-van pulled behind the truck in the back.

From each of the trucks, and mini-vans, the passenger not driving the vehicle grinned in anticipation, and drew a weapon...

**With our Heroes:**

Alysa woke with a start, and Astral hovered over to her.

"What troubles you, Alysa?" he asked.

"Something's going on," she said.

"We must awaken the others!"

So together, Alysa and Astral woke the other Heroes. Hunter, not usually someone to be woken in the dead of night, grumbled.

"Something must be happening," Sparkle said.

"Listen," Igneous said. Then they heard the sound of vehicles on the road.

"The third piece of the armor must be in one of those trucks," Dirk said.

"Let's go," Jaden said.

Together, the Heroes made their way down the side of the road.

**The Fantasm Soldier Valis 2, MSX, Act 1 Theme kicks up**

After Serena had become Sailor Moon, the Spider Riders had transformed, and Dirk and Aggie had suited up, they all waited behind a row of trees. As the vehicles got closer, they readied to make their move.

"Get ready," Astral said. Hart, Jaden and Alexis drew their cards.

The vehicles were just up the road.

"NOW!" Link shouted. Together, the Heroes jumped on top of the vehicles; Link, Hart, Sparkle, Sailor Moon and Yuma on each of the cars, and the rest on one of the trucks.

First, the Heroes just tried to get their balance, and heard the sound of things slamming into the side of the trucks. Then the grey clad Shadow Warriors climbed up to the roofs of the trucks, the triple laser claws on their wrists.

The Shadow Warriors swung hard, but were a little too flashy with their moves, and the speed at which the trucks were moving only worsened things. In one instance, Alysa just ducked down, delivered a Dragon Sweep Kick, and the villain went flying off the truck. On the truck behind the armored vehicle, Hart ducked as two Shadow Warriors attacked from both side. They slammed into each other, hit the roof of the truck, and fell off.

"Kite, Dad, I wish you guys could have seen that," he said.

Atop the van in the center, Jimmy and Astral waited for a Shadow Warrior to attack them.

"Come on, Shadow Scum, take the bait," Jimmy whispered.

"I am curious, Jimmy," said Astral. "Why do we wait for the enemy to attack us here?"

"Because I have a plan to gte the third piece of the armor. And these shadow trash are gonna help us."

A shadow warrior jumped onto the van roof, laser claws at the ready. First, he looked at Jimmy, unable to see Astral. Then he thought better of it, and used his claws to cut into the van. But when he came up with the chestplate of the armor, Jimmy had transformed to his Dragon Claw Armor and held his sword to the Shadow Warrior's throat.

"Hand it over," he said. "I won't break the Code of the Double Dragon,"

"But I can do my own damage," Alysa said, jumping onto the van's roof. She punched the Shadow Warrior in the back, he dropped the case, and Jimmy caught it.

"Look out!" Aggie cried. "Tunnel coming up!"

"We got the armor, let's not hang around!" Alysa cried.

Together, the Heroes escaped in a convoy of Truckroids that Jaden used the game's power to create.

**The crashed trucks and mini-vans:**

Shadow Master and the Stonewalls appeared.

"It seems the technology survived. Let's find the laboratory and get to work." David Stonewall drawled.

Together, they repaired one of the trucks, loaded the tech from ALL the trucks, and took it on their way.

**End Notes: I can't say this enough; I apologize if my work isn't perfect. No one is, and no one should be anything but the best they can be. I'm sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, and I'm trying to think up ways to start a number of Streeet Fighter stories and Crossovers.**

**Read, Rate, Review, and please any Street Fighter fans, PM me and I'll give you the list.**

**Cheers**

**White Lego Ninja**


	20. Stage 19: Battle 4

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: I can't believe I never thought to click the chapter title box on the website! So now, I'm hoping I can go on the website, click on the story, and edit the chapter titles of... pretty much all my stories.**

**So here's Stage 4 of the Virtual Reality Adventure game. Who here wants a sequel to this story? Who here wants me to include the Ronin Warriors in this story, or the sequel if anyone wants one?**

**Stage 19: Battle 4: Moto Double Cross**

The Heroes were now in what looked like a racing track area, with lots of bleachers. They had followed the map from the highway where the semi-truck incident had gone on.

"Thank goodness for that concession stand back there," Hart said through a mouth of Chester's Puffcorn.

"I can't believe whoever created this game thought to have Twist Up Soda," Alysa said.

"The map says the helmet for the Armor is hidden here," Dirk said. "But that likely means we need to win a race to get it."

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys, Girls, and Racers of all ages!" boomed the announcer's voice over the loud speakers. "Welcome to the main event! Who here has the courage to race the big race?!"

"Let's do this!" Alysa said, pumping her arms. So our Heroes made their way to the place where they enter the race, and each signed in.

From the shadows, the Stonewalls watched.

"We can't let them get the last two pieces of the armor," said David. "We must get that brat, and show those... "Heroes" who _He_ really is!"

Upon seeing a few racers, the Stonewalls, Icepick, Shadow Master, and Sickle knocked themm out and stole their helmets.

"Now sign in over there," Dark Mist pointed to the desk. "But leave Astral to me."

**# # #**

"And now, time to begin the race of the ages!" The announcer boomed, perhaps slightly exaggerating the thrills of the race he was commentating. "Racers, start your engines!"

They revved their motorcycles. Alysa gave a quick glance to her left, and cringed at the sight she beheld.

"They can't be here," she whispered.

**Red Light**

"On your Mark!"

**Yellow Light**

"Get Set!"

**Green Light**

"GO FOR THE GOLD!" bellowed the announcer!

From the start of the race, the Stonewalls kept close behind Alysa. She tried not to look behind her, for fear of losing track of the road and crashing her bike.

"You know who and what you are!" David Stonewall shouted to her. "Accept your destiny!"

"You can't have changed what Mother Nature wanted me to be," Alysa retaliated. "But as for which family I belong in? You cut open my mother and tried to steal me from her! Why else would she decree that you be hounded, forcing you to change your surnames?!"

"That does it." Jimmy hissed under his breath. He accelerated his bike and kicked Countdown in the side. He lost control of his bike and hit Katrina Stonewall.

In a matter of moments, Katrina's and Countdown's bikes crashed into the wall and exploded. David pulled his bike over and got off. There, pinned under the wheels of Countdown's bike and her own, was his bride, Katrina; bruised and battered.

"Consider that crash, as you call it, 'Payback' for attacking Alysa's family so long ago!" Astral called out as Hart rode pass.

**# # #**

After seven laps had gone by, David finally got Katrina to the bench, and laid her down.

"That little brat..." he hissed angrily.

"Don't..." Katrina called quietly. "Please... ***Cough cough*** stay with me... need to rest..."

When he heard the bike pull up, Stonewall signaled the rider over. It was the Shadow Master.

"We had a deal, Shadow Master!" he growled. "Bring me that Royal brat. If I fail, you fail."

"Haha. No! You will fail," Shadow Master retorted, "as indicated in the Legend."

"ENOUGH!" shrieked the Shadow Khan. "Get on the track and win that armor! If they, cannot assemble, all the pieces, they will be defeated."

Shadow Master glowered at the Stonewalls.

"You have served your purpose. Now, begone!"

He aimed his scythe at them, and a bright blue beam of energy shot out. Within moments, they were barely more than screaming babies, swimming in their adult clothes!

"Sickle, Trigger Happy!" Shadow Master addressed his soldiers. "Get rid of these little annoyances. They remind me too much of that crazy cowboy, Wild Willy."

The little toddlers, each only wearing a diaper now, were snatched up by the Shadow Warriors. Then the men raced off with them.

**# # #**

On the 15th and final lap of the race, Alysa felt something.

"They're gone?" she asked, trying to find David and Katrina Stonewall's energies.

Then as she neared the Finish Line, she drove all else from her mind and zoomed across. The crowd roared with glee as the _Gold-hearted Ninja_ won the event!

After a quick ceremony; Photo, present the Trophy, and a quick speech on request of the crowd, Alysa and our Heroes checked the scroll.

"It is not heere?!" Astral exclaimed. "The final piece of the armor. The sword!"

The Heroes glanced at the scroll too; there was no fifth mark on the map.

"What? No way!" Hart cried. "It has to be heere!"

Seeing the scroll from the side, Dirk noticed the thickness of the roll.

"Let me see that," he said, gently taking the scroll. He unrolled it further, and noticed something.

"No wonder we couldn't see it," Jaden said. "It's..."

"...above us," Alexis finished, gazing up to the sky.

**To Be Continued...**

**End Notes: Whew! Finally got through Level 4 of the game. Only one more to go, then the battles with the monster begin.**

**So, the Black-hearted Westerners meet their end. And sadly, Hart, Jaden and Alexis still haven't helped Astral regain his memories.**

**To Heroine of the Valley: Trying to decide; Do "Alysa's Experience: Ronin Warriors", or "Alysa's Experience: Sailor Moon" next? I will gladly credit you for the inspiration of course.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	21. Demon's First Form

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: I am so freaking sorry for the long hiatus this story has been on! The weather, my inner clock is screwed up... and my boss, Angela from Cap &amp; Co, tells me that: "Limit yourself to only two days a month that you can't come to work. Otherwise, you'll be here so rarely it will almost be like you quit."**

**If that weren't hard enough, she messages me and asks if I'll be unable to work every time it's cold and snowy, so she can plan the schedule!**

**All this trouble and nonsense, just because of the snow, temperature drop, and possible wind?! I swear, people really need to go on YouTube and watch a video: "My Strange Addiction: Riley, the Adult Baby", and understand that it's Their fault, (NOT Mine,) why I want to follow her example!**

**As far as the story is concerned, though, here is Stage five of the game. Aside from hoping Someone, ANYONE, tells me when and how Jaden, Hart, and Alexis can help Astral regain his memories, here's hoping you enjoy this level.**

**Stage 20: Battle 5**

"The sword is all the way up there?" Jimmy asked. The look on his face was the same one he had in Season 2 Episode 1: "Shadow Khan", when the Shadow Boss illusion said: _"I, am your FUTURE!"_

"So now we're going to the Moon inside the game too?" Jaden asked, grinning. "Sweet!"

"Hmm... I wonder..." Astral mused to himself. Concentrating hiss energy, he imagined the airship; the one from the four part Season two finale: "The Search for Shadows", "Shadows of Deception", "Sinister Shadows", and "Shadows End"

**Didn't think I still remembered them all, did you?**

Seeing the ship, and silently agreeing how far from perfect it was, Dirk and Aggie imagined it was like the G-Force ship; the Phoenix. Then, still not quite satisfied with the ship's form, Alysa imagined certain details of Jetroid on the ship.

At last! The ship was so awesome, so beautiful, for anyone to argue now was beyond all reason.

"It is time," Astral said. With a wave of his hand, the Heroes were beamed aboard the vessel.

"Target coordinates?" Astral asked.

Alysa took the helm while Alexis punched in coordinates on a control pannel. A map screen appeared and they viewed what seemed a race track... above an airfield?

"Guys," Alexis addressed. "It's off to the races."

"Get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed.

Together, the Heroes blasted off for the fifth and final stage of the game.

**# # #**

In a rundown sewer system, the game's equivalent to the sewer system from which their operations began, Shadow Master addressed his warriors.

"I cannot, WILL NOT, afford any more mistakes from you! I must go alone to face this... _Gold-Hearted Ninja_, from the legend. I will claim that armor, and tame the beast myself."

He turned his attention to a large black sheet over a table. "Is the mechanism ready?"

"Ready and waiting, Master," said Sickle. He tugged the sheet off, and there lay a massive robotic behemoth. It had the form of the Shadow Master, with the wings and tail of the Shadowmonster, and the heads of the Big Five's Mythical Dragon.

"Excellent..." drawled the Shadow Master. "With this, no one will ever stand in my way again. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

He climbed into the chest cavity of the suit, strapped himself in, and powered up the mechanism. Little did he realize, the monster; The Final Boss of the game, the creature the legend depicted would break free into Reality, was coming to life at that very moment.

**# # #**

Before they knew it, our Heroes were up to the Moon and being welcomed to the Lunar Jet Raceway.

They signed in to compete, looked about the Hanger, and chose their jets. The jets they chose were like the BAC-A5X from the N'Gen Racing game, in yellow and black. But what was yellow on those jets was white on these, and what was black on those jets was yellow on these.

"All right guys," Alysa called out. "Strap in!"

And so our Heroes strapped in and awaited the signal for the race to begin.

"_**Pilots, begin takeoff sequence**_!" called the announcer. Then the signal lights appeared:

**Red: 3**

**Red: 2**

**Red: 1**

**Green: GO!**

And so the race began. Alysa, Jaden, Jimmy, Dirk, and Aggie raced around the track, following the flickering beacons as to stay on the track.

After the first five laps, there seemed to appear a strange new aircraft on the track.

But the new black craft looked more like a manta themed hang glider.

"Shadow Master," Jimmy growled, glimpsing the new black competitor. He set his jet to Battle Mode, and flew in behind his shadowy-hearted enemy.

Alysa, meanwhile, was getting rather strong vibes. Evil vibes.

**# # #**

In the Metro City Arcade, Billy was getting worried.

"Please finish the game and come home safely, Brother."

**# # #**

Lap Seven, Alysa kept dodging blasts from the Shadow Master. But unfortunately, Shadow Master kept dodging blasts from Jimmy's jet.

"Blast you, Dragon iMaster!" Shadow Master growled. "You should have been my Shadow Boss from the moment you learned to walk."

**All right, fine! So maybe that sounds like David Stonewall towards Alysa. But isn't it how it goes; Villain thinks Hero should always be theirs?**

On the Ninth and Final Lap, Alysa had had enough, and joined Jimmy in shooting down their dark enemy.

**Jimmy:** "Ready?"

**Alysa:** "Aim!"

**Both:** "FIRE!"

With help from Dirk and Aggie, the four of them shot down the Shadow Master's Manta Glider in a fiery blast! Then the Heroes finished the race: **1st:** Alysa. **2nd:** Jimmy. **3rd:** Jaden. **4th: **Dirk. **5th: **Aggie.

After landing, the Heroes gathered around, and were presented the Sword of Serenity.

Suddenly, there appeared a bright light.

"Is that...?" Aggie asked.

"The game's exit portal," Astral responded.

"So does that mean, we're going home?" Hart asked. Alexis nodded and gently held the boy's shoulders.

And so our Heroes passed through the Exit Portal...

**Whew! The game is finally beaten, the Monster's first form is beaten, and while the next three forms it takes will be outside the game, (instead of the second being inside,) the Evil Council should be defeated with the Shadow Master's demise.**

**Personal Message me with ideas how Jaden, Hart, and Alexis can help give Astral back his memories, pleaase!**

**Other Fan-Fiction ideas I'm currently working on:**

**Barbie/Bratz Crossover: Ailani babysits Krissy.**

**Sailor Moon story, (or possible Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Crossover,) where Sailor Moon stays in a winter cabin, cares for a mystery baby girl, and looks into mysterious happenings.**

**A TV Crossovers story that features: Cartoons: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Double Dragon, and Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, and Anime: Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon and Spider Riders. Maybe a TV Crossovers story that features all of those, but uses them like World's Wildest Police Videos.**

**Read, Rate, Review with LOTS of ideas how to start my stories, and please someone, HELP ME figure out how to post Polls for other writers to answer!**

**So now, I use my Wattpad account to 'Test' my story ideas before posting them here on Fan-Fiction. Alexia Silvertongue! Thanks!**

**Cheers and Happy 2017!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	22. Semi Finale Requests

**Virtualegend**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**All right, folks, the Heroes exit the pods/game. But the Monster still has three forms to take, and Jaden, Hart, and Alexis still have to help Astral find his memories.**

**This one is NOT a chapter of Virtualegend, but rather a strict warning for you people to get cracking.**

**I need ideas for:**

**Which song plays when.**

**What forms the monster takes.**

**What the monster's voice sounds like, assuming it can speak at all.**

**How Alexis, Hart, and Jaden regain Astral's memories, and what those memories look like. (Unless someone here knows his memories from the series)**

**And please give me ideas how you want the story to end. (Happily, mind you all!)**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


End file.
